Vampire Family
by ChrisJLeh
Summary: "Two years. Two years of not knowing who she was." Jake Lawson, a CIA Agent, living a happy normal life, with his wife Michaela, being married with her for two years, he has met her family many times, they have had Christmas Parties every year to having thanks giving at their house, but one dinner with her family, all that will change, forever.
1. Vampire Family- Full Summary

Jake Lawson, a CIA Agent, living a happy normal life, with his wife Michaela, being married to her for two years, he has met her family many times, they have had Christmas Parties every year to having thanks giving at their house, but one dinner with her family, all that will change, forever, as Michaela has been hiding a very deep secret for two years, but as a trained CIA Agent, all things change for an instant as he must use his CIA skills in a much, much different way by turning into a vampire himself, abandoning protocol he must betray the CIA and humanity to protect his wife and her family whatever the cost, but there's a catch, the CIA learns Jake's little secret of what he is and asks him to to go undercover whilst being with Michaela's family, what side will he choose? Protecting Michaela and her family at the cost of his life also being wanted fugitives or take sides with the CIA to uncover the biggest secret to the world, that vampires are real. It's his choice, he must choose wisely or all of his relationships and friendships will downfall momentarily, leaving him with pain and guilt, but pain can turn into pleasure, when it comes to a bite in the neck; Jake has a job to do and that is to unite the supernatural community of Chicago, to create alliances with the werewolves, witches, fairies, shapeshifters, vampires and most important of all: the humans, in doing so will make peace but if all fails, an all out war may start which will have dire consequences.


	2. Vampire Family- Prologue

A knock was at my office door, I looked up from my computer monitor, as Agent Tom Matheson poked his head through the doorway. "Busy?" he asked.

"Define busy?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well Jake, you're the one who had missed lunch break, everyone was wondering where you were." He says walking into my office and taking a seat.

I continued typing up my report on my computer. "I had to finish my report from the previous investigation we did." I say, as I raise my eyes to look at him.

"Oh yes, that the one where that girl was a shape-shifter." He says matter-of-factly.

"For the third time, Tom, she was not a shape-shifter, they do NOT exist, stop living in a fantasy land." I say as I waved him off. "Bullshit, Jake, you damn well know they do exist, then why, when we and the help of Chicago PD decided to enter her house with a warrant, she WAS in her house, but suddenly vanished in an instant like it was some sort of magic trick."

I stopped typing and thought about it. "I don't know, I did read your report on it, but that doesn't matter, what the point is that we're the CIA, not a fantasy organization, we take our jobs seriously, we don't believe in fairy tales."

He banged a fist on my desk, "Damn it, Jake, for once why don't you ever believe me? Why is everyone in the agency acting so biased? I know what I saw."

I stopped what I was doing and leaned back in my office chair, as I cupped my hands pressing my finger tips together under my chin. "Tom, maybe because everyone here at the CIA knows that you're going through a divorce, doesn't have the current custody of your kids and acting delusional."

He paused. "Well, yeah, that's what is exactly happening to me."

I pointed a finger at him, "Bingo, there you go." I typed some more of my report. He leaned in his chair.

"Have you even noticed how strange things are now?" He asked in a whisper.

I raised an eyebrow, in a 'Do you think I'm stupid' look. "Like what?" I ask.

"Well, your wife." He mentions in a deliberating manner.

I eye him with a look of anger. "Tom, I maybe be good friends with you and worked with you how many years in the CIA? Ten? But you have no right to talk about my wife like that and hail accusations at her for everything being 'strange' lately."

"Is it not catching on with you yet? There's something different about her, I know it, I can sense it, and I know you two have been married for two years, just be careful around her, I did see that hot blonde eyeing you off yesterday if that will change your mind."

I squinted at him, "Do you want me to taser you in the balls?" His smile vanished.

I nodded my head appreciatively. "Good. Didn't think so. Tom, I love Michaela so much that I would take a bullet for her in the line of duty, I care deeply about her, you of all people should know that, you have met her, she is extremely nice and polite and yes she is very attractive."

He sighed. "Fine. I will drop it, yes you're right, I shouldn't be accusing Michaela of anything. I apologize."

"Good, thank you, Agent Danger Tom." I say smiling. "Don't call me that, I know what that was like in the academy." He says as he shook his head mildly annoyed.

I reached over and took hold of my Styrofoam cup of coffee from Starbucks, tilted it and took a swig of it as I sat it back down on my desk.

"So what are the plans for Agent Lawson on this Friday?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I'm having a nice dinner tonight with Michaela's family at her parents place." I reply, as noticing I just received an email.

"Oh, cool, am I invited?" he asked. I give him a bland look; he puts his hands up in defense. "Guilty as charged."

"So how is Michaela going anyway?" he asks, playing with my stapler on my desk.

I gaze from my monitor to him. "She's going really well, she just got a promotion at the hospital. She just got allocated as Head ER nurse, so she is doing very well at her job."

He nodded. "Glad to see she is fitting in nicely at the hospital."

"I'm glad too, being a nurse is perfect for her, and it suits her quite nicely."

I clicked open the email and it read as the subject heading: 'Agent Lawson. Urgent Matter Your Eyes Only,'

I read who the sender was, the sender was anonymous. I scrolled down the email, with my computer mouse, as Tom sat their obviously knowing I was busy, dawdled and fidgeted.

The email message was pretty short, not long but it was startling as I read it, I was really curious as to what it meant, in big capital letters read: 'WE NEED YOU AGENT LAWSON.' Then below that what seemed to look like a copy and paste image of a vampire from Google images.

I banged a fist on my desk, making Tom jump in his seat. "I'm going to have a fucking word with our IT department, how are they managing to let spam emails into my inbox. We're the goddamn CIA! We have the most advanced technological systems in the nation and probably in the world and I get a spam message from an unknown sender. What a joke."

"Let me have a look." Said Tom as he stood up, adjusted his suit jacket, showing off his badge and Glock.

He walked around my desk and looked at the computer monitor, he studied my email, Tom had a background in computer software programming and engineering, he knew anything like this in an instant.

He used my keyboard, typed a few commands. "This is no spam Jake; I traced the algorithm code to the source, with a few CIA tricks like this…" his fingers danced away on my computer keyboard. "…Bingo. It's a real message, all that I can find out is that it's a real encrypted message sent from an unknown source, through our encrypted channels and servers and it managed to find its way to you, and calculating on those odds, this message was specifically sent for you." He said looking at me with a stern, but worried look.

"Can you have CIA Tech analyze this message and trace it to the sender?" I ask him. He nodded. "Yeah, for sure, I can have the tech guys work at this within minutes."

I nodded. "Good. Thanks, appreciate it. I will forward the email to you. Which I will do right now." With a few clicks I had forwarded my email message to Tom's email.

He nodded as he walked back around my desk and sat down again. A knock was at my office door, then in walked our boss Director Mack Peterson, he was in his late forties, worked in the CIA for twenty-five years, with him its 'I will shoot you first and ask questions later.'

But I and Tom are the agents who got along well with him the most, we rarely got on his bad side, well sometimes.

As he walked in, with his suit, clean and speck, he scanned the room with his beady eyes, until they fell onto me and Tom.

"Agents Lawson, Matheson, what are you two doing? This isn't the time for socializing; we have serious business to take care of."

Right then, Agent Brendan Thorne happened to be walking past. He poked his head in the doorway, "oooh someone's in trouble," he says with a snicker and a laugh. "Shut it, Thorne." I say as I shake my head and smile.

Mack glares at Brendan.

"Get back to work, Agent Thorne." He says, with a tone of authority in his voice.

Brendan's smile vanished, "Yes, sir." And off he went.

"Jake," my boss grabbed my attention. I looked at him from my monitor and gave him my full attention. "I have approved your week leave, so you don't have to work this weekend."

I nodded. "Thank you, sir." I reply.

"What? Why does Jake get some leave off?" asks Tom.

"Because Jake deserves some needed time off to spend time with his wife Michaela and her family, you're going to their house for dinner right?" asks Mack, as he crosses his arms.

"Yes, sir, I am tonight." I reply.

Tom looked from Mack to me. "Jake, you have had dinner with her family many times, what makes this one so special?"

"All the times I have had dinner with her family it's been at fancy restaurants, this is the first time they have invited me to their house for dinner. So it should be a pleasant evening."

"Oh, okay, fair enough." He replies.

"Well, that's sorted, if you both will excuse me, I must attend a meeting. If you need anything let me know, Oh and Jake," I look up at him, "Tell Michaela I said hi," "I nod yes sir, will do." "Now get back to work," Says Mack as he eyes us, he brings his heels together and walks out of my office.

"Yes, sir." Both I and Tom say unison.

I stuck in a USB thumb drive, copied over my email that got sent to me, technically I wasn't allowed to do this, it was strictly against protocol and CIA regulations and I could get arrested for treason or fired.

"There you go; the email is on that USB." I say handing it to him, as he reached and took hold of it, eyed it and slid it in his suit jacket.

"Thanks, I will look into it for yah." He gave my desk a tap with his hand, "Right, I better be off, get back to work."

"Catch yah later, Tom." I say as I return to my computer monitor.

"See ya Jake, say hi to Michaela for me." He says with sly smile. I just shake my head in annoyance. "I will pass your message on to her." I say as he adjusts his suit jacket and walks out of my office.

4 Hours later.

I stepped out of the elevator of the underground car park of the CIA Chicago Office and made my way to my car that the CIA issued me, it was a Crown Vic, black, just the average law enforcement vehicle, unmarked, with emergency lights.

Ten minutes later I was on the 88, heading home to my house. It took me almost an hour to get back to my house. It was a fairly decent two-story home; not like those huge, ridiculous Mansions that had been springing up all over the place in the past decade. It may not have been fancy, but it was still a home to me and my wife Michaela, and I was glad I could afford such a place on a CIA Agent's salary.

Michaela's red Chevy Suburban was in the drive way as I pulled in next to it. I got out and shut the car door, locking it in the process making my way to the front door.

I opened the big heavy wooden door, walking in and shutting in behind me. "Michaela, I'm home." I say, as I dropped my keys into a glass dish on the shoe rack and cupboard next to the front door.

"Michaela?" I call out again, no answer. Okay, this concerned me. I reach to my right side, unclipping the lock-strap of my gun holster, having my hand hover over it as I walked towards the kitchen, prepared for any action or would be attacker.

I walked into the kitchen, then in a split second I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turn around and she was there, she must have snuck up on me which in the process almost gave me a heart attack.

"Holy shit, Michaela don't do that, you scared the shit out of me." I say as I stand down CIA protocol and relax, as I do up my pistol lock strap again.

"Sorry babe, glad you're home from work." She says, sliding her arms around my hips pulling me into a comforting embrace.

"Where were you, Michaela?" I ask her.

"I was getting ready early, for my family dinner." She replies. "Oh, of course, that's in an hour," I look at my watch on my wrist as I still hug her.

She broke the hug, then I noticed what looked to be ketchup just below her bottom lip. "Ah, honey, you have some ketchup on your mouth." I say.

She looks at me with a awkward look. I give her a look of amusement.

"Oh I do, shit, I just had a quick snack of the left over fries we had last night." She says grabbing some tissues off the nearby kitchen counter and wiping it away.

I smile. "Not at problem." I say as I pulled a chair out from under the dining table and sat down to take my work business shoes off. The cool air that hit my feet as they were pulled free of my shoes was positively heavenly!

She walks to the fridge, opens it and pulls out a bottle of Champagne; "You want a glass of wine, Jake?" she asks me as I sit on the chair and relax a bit.

"Sure, I would love one, keep it cold, I will drink it after I have a shower and get ready." I say as I watch her reach up into the cupboard that hung over stove top, took out two crystal wine glasses.

Running my fingers through my hair, I stood up and made my way to our bedroom, to have a refreshing shower and get ready for Michaela's family dinner which is in an hour.

.


	3. Vampire Family- Chapter 1

As I stared at myself in the mirror, giving my face a shave, trying desperately not to cut myself, my wife is in our room adjacent to the bathroom getting ready.

"Honey, you know we have been planning this dinner with my family for a while now." She mentions with her voice a higher octave for it to trail into the bathroom.

"Yes, I know, luckily Deputy Director Mack Peterson gave me some time off, you know what he's like," I gave my best impression of my boss, "'Mr. Lawson, you do realize that working for the CIA there isn't fun or any games to be played, it is serious business, but as you're my top agent and I do know your wife, I will give you a week's leave'" I said in his southern-accent he had.

"Jake, stop doing bad impressions of your boss, you know he is a good guy and very nice of him to let you have some time off, he invited you to his Christmas party last year." Trailed her voice from the bedroom.

"Yeah, you're right," I say wiping off the remnants of shaving cream with a towel. "But what's so special about this dinner anyway, we have had plenty of dinners with your parents."

"This one is different, because my whole family will be there, my brothers, sisters, cousins, uncles, aunts, and ones you haven't met yet."

"Fair enough," I say as I see that I did in fact nick myself with the razor. "Goddamn it," I muttered.

"What, what's wrong?" she says as she strolls up to the bathroom door.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just cut myself with the razor and now it's bleeding profusely, stupid cheap razors." I say as I reach for some tissues.

The blood ran down my neck, and I got some tissues to wipe it away, and peeled pieces off to place on the cut.

I turn my head to look at my elegant wife standing there, but something was off, it was as if she has dazed off in a dreamy like state like a trance.

"Honey, you okay?" I asked, a bit concerned. "Michaela," I said again.

She snapped out of it and looked at me. "Everything okay?" I ask looking at her with a worried look.

"Yes, Jake, I'm fine, everything is okay, don't worry nothing is wrong, I just want tonight to go smoothly."

"Michaela it will go smoothly, it always does, nothing won't happen." I say as I assured her and walked over to give her a comforting hug.

She leaned in and embraced me. My wife, Michaela, is drop-dead gorgeous, she had that hour-glass figure, that most men dream about, long black hair, blue-eyes, her eyes were different kind of blue I have never seen before in anyone, I ask her about it, and she just brushes it off with a 'oh it's in the family genes'. We have been married for two years, and I loved her with my dear life.

I first met her on an assignment in DC, we chatted a lot, got to know each other, met up in a bar. From then on things just hit off and in no time we got married. It wasn't until later on I told her that I was a Federal Agent for the CIA. She was shocked when I told her; I think she already knew I was law enforcement as she would often see a sidearm holstered on the right side of me.

So one day I decided to show her my badge and tell her what I really do for a living.

"Honey, we're going to be late," her voice calls out breaking up my flash back down memory lane.

"Almost ready," I say.

She had already beaten me of getting ready; she was waiting down stairs for my late ass.

As I threw on my suit jacket, buttoning it up, I looked over at my badge and gun, lying motionless on the dresser.

I contemplated if I should take them; being a CIA Agent I was often always on duty even on some paid holiday leave.

"Fine." I muttered to myself, as I strolled over grabbed my badge clipped it to my belt, slung my holster with pistol and ammo magazines around my waist, tightening it up, having my suit jacket covering it mostly.

I made my way down stairs to see Michaela, waiting there patiently for me.

Twenty minutes later, we're on the highway, in my wife's Suburban SUV, heading to her parents house in a residential district of Chicago.

We arrived within thirty minutes, with a minute to spare, right on 6:30.

Shit, there were a lot of cars there, and that's her family, probably I'm guessing friends included, but there weren't many parking spaces available that they had to alter by parking on their front lawn, I wouldn't allow that.

My wife parked, and we got out of her car, I shut her car door and adjusted my suit jacket.

She walked around her car, locking her car and taking my hand in hers as we led up the pathway with decorative gardens running the length of it to the front door.

We walked up the stairs, she pressed the door bell. Right on cue, the big front door opened, revealing a guy in his early twenties.

"Michaela, my little sister, good to see you." He said as he moved to her at a fast speed to give her a hug.

I blinked. "Jayden, good to see you too." She returned his hug.

"Jayden this is my husband, Jake," I put my hand out as an offered hand shake. He looked at me sternly but returned a friendly smile. He stuck his hand in mine and returned the shake. "Nice to meet you Jake, I'm Jayden, Michaela's younger brother."

He let go of my hand, and I had to let the blood return to it, it went numb from the strength he had in his hands, like holy shit, I gave my hand a shake trying to get the feeling back.

"C'mon, everyone else is in the living room," he said as he gestured to the big entrance way on the left.

He closed the front door and led us to the living room, where heaps of Michaela's family mingled and socialized.

We entered, and all eyes fell on us. "Michaela!" said a voice to our right.

"Michaela's here!" said another voice to the left.

Her mum got up and strolled to us, in her late forties. "Good to see you mother," Michaela said as she leaned in and gave her mum a hug.

"Good to see you too, darling."

She then turned to me and gave me a hug. "Good to see you, Jake, glad to see you're doing well." I returned her hug.  
"Thank you, Alison; I'm doing really good, just working."

"Oh yes, how is the office job going?" she asked me, with her same colored-eyes as Michaela, but hers glowed a bit, I shook it off thinking it was just my imagination and lack of sleep.

"Oh, it's going great, busy, busy, you know the usual, paper work, presentations, all that hush-hush, you know the jest of it." I replied.

She smiled, "Glad to see it's keeping you busy, then."

Michaela warned me not to tell her parents that I was a Federal Agent who worked for the CIA, or it would just make them worry about me in my line of duty, I didn't understand why, but she said it was the best for me, her and her family, so we left it at that and stuck with the office job.

Her father strolled over to us, "Daddy!" she said and gave him a hug. "Good to see you, my darling, glad to see you're looking healthy and still beautiful as ever." He replied returning her hug.

He then noticed me, and stuck his hand out for a hand shake. I returned his hand shake. "Good to see you Jake, glad to see you're doing well." He replied.

He let go of my hand, and again his strength was unbelievable like Michaela's brothers'.

I had to let the blood return to my hand once again, as I gave it a shake.

"Good to see you too, Dan, glad you're doing well yourself." I reply.

They went on to introduce me to the rest of their family, turns out she has a lot of cousins, uncles and aunts, that were present, also her two sisters and two brothers. I'm gonna have a hard time keeping up with the names of her family members.

I looked out the few of their windows, and took notice that they were heavily tinted, each one was, I shrugged and shook it off, people like their privacy.

I got to admit it was pretty dark in their house, with the lights dimmed low.

"Now that introductions are over and done with, let's move to the dining room as dinner is now ready." Came Michaela's mum's voice taking me out of my trail of thought.

We all walked to their big dining room, with a huge dining table that could seat twenty if must.

I sat next to Michaela, as we sat between her younger sister and older brother, who I remember go by the names of Jessica and Aaron.

It was a well prepared meal, of course, it was brilliant, all sorts of food. We all talked and socialized about anything that we could think of.

I reached over to my wine glass which I assumed to have red wine in it, probably a nice expensive red, one of the exotic ones.

As I put the rim of the glass to my mouth, Michaela was eying me with a different kind of look.

I took a sip, and put the glass down, a different taste occurred to me. It was thicker than wine, much thicker, it tasted different. Then the after taste was awful, I hid my disgusted look from her family to not offend them.

But I decide to speak up about it. "Um, Alison, the wine, is there something wrong with it or is that how it's suppose to taste, it's different." All eyes turned to me.

She sighed, "Jake, it's blood." She said slowly.

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed.

"Its blood for us, I thought you would like to try some, to see if you wouldn't mind the taste and get a feel for it."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, you have me at a loss."

She turned her gaze to her daughter, "Michaela, my dear, have you told him?"

"No, mother, I have not...not yet." She replied staring blankly at the table.

Her mother nodded slowly in an understanding motion. "Go on; tell him, it's time now that he knows the truth."

I then turned my head sharply to Michaela, "What truth?"

Michaela sighed. She turned to me and gazed deeply into my eyes. "Jake, I'm not what you think I am, I'm not human... I'm a vampire."

I looked wide-eyed at her then; my look went from shock to amusement. "This is a joke right? Isn't it, just a family made joke, well done you pulled it off really well."

"No Jake, it is not a joke, let me prove it to you."

Shit, I didn't like the sound of that; please don't tell me it's the truth and reality.

As I eyed her carefully, she leaned in closer, opened her mouth slightly to reveal her human teeth 'big deal, she has the same teeth as me' I thought, but then I see two canine fangs slowly extend out to their full length, pure white fangs and very sharp.

I gulped. 'Shit.' I thought.

As she did that, she decided to use her serviette to wipe away her make up on her arms, and face revealing she was really pale white, she then turned to me to look me in the eyes once more, then her blue eyes went from standard blue to a glowing blue.

In the CIA academy I was trained not to panic in serious situations, but this one, I had no choice to panic, it was true she was a vampire; her whole family was fucking vampires.

I slowly stood up out of my chair, pushed it back slowly. All her families eyes were on me, I noticed their eyes were glowing blue as well and they too have proof over me, had extended their fangs to show them.

I gave a smile and in my trained instincts, reached for my Glock, I pulled it out of the holster and aimed it around at them.

"What is going on?!" I shouted, pointing my gun franticly at them.

Some of her family, stood up, and bared their fangs at me, and hissed. "Jake, relax, please calm down." Said Michaela standing up and slowly touching my arm that held my gun. Her touch was cold, so cold.

"No, I want answers!" I shouted as I cocked the slide, loading a bullet into the chamber.

"Jake," started her mother, "we will give you answers, just relax and put the gun down." She said slowly.

"We do not want to hurt you."

I swallowed nervously, I eyed them carefully, they were ready to take action if necessary.

I relinquished my CIA training and lowered my gun down, holstered it as I sat back down.

"Okay," I glowered at Michaela's mum and shot Michaela a look of annoyance, "give me the answers I need."

Alison composed herself, and thought about what to say. "Jake because you're my daughters mate, we will not hurt you or ever harm you, yes we do feed on blood and live off it but we are not bad, we do not go around killing humans and sucking their blood, we don't do that, we have special informants the same species as us that work among humans at blood banks and hospitals to provide us with blood." She started to explain.

I put my index finger up in a 'halt' motion; she waited for me to say what I had to say.

"Did you just refer me to as Michaela's 'mate'?" I asked.

"Yes I did," she replied matter-of-factly.

"May I ask why? I'm her husband," I say gesturing my hand at me, then at her, "We're married."

"We're not humans, Jake, we're vampires, we don't use 'your' terms for us, you're a human you would use them, but not us, so for us we refer our lovers as mates, as you and Michaela are married, you're considered life-mates, as you're together for life."

I nodded in understanding. "I understand, I have a few questions, myself, if I may ask them?"

She nodded, "Go ahead, Jake."

"Right, I believe you're vampires, and I can see it now, but how? Like when did this come to be? I thought your race was just mythological stories and fantasy."

"That's what people want you to believe, we exist, and we are real, our race that I belong to, are called Sirenth, we are good vampires, a very peaceful race, we protect and respect humans, we have lived for many centuries, I'm currently one hundred and fifty years old."

"You're what?! You're that old? Thought you were forty." I say incredulously.

"I may look forty for a human, yes, but my real age as being a vampire is one hundred and fifty, we vampires are immortal, but Michaela on the other hand is... different."

I turned my attention to Michaela; she gave me an innocent look. "What do you mean 'different'?" I ask looking from Michaela to her mother.

"She's a pure blood vampire, but she is mortal, like you humans, she will die of old age, as I, however, and our extended family will not."

"I didn't know... I'm sorry." I say taking Michaela's hand in mine and clasping it gently.

I loved the feel of her skin; it felt much smoother than the average humans, than mine even. It was coldish, a tint of warmth, but pale white.

She gave me a smile, showing off her fangs. I returned the smile, thinking to myself 'Damn, I gotta admit she looks sexy and beautiful with those fangs'

"Nothing to be ashamed of Jake, don't feel sorry for me, in the best of interest, I like it that I'm mortal." She says rubbing my arm.

"You really sure about that? I mean, wouldn't it be a gift to live forever? Wouldn't you want to live forever and not die, to experience the unforeseen future?"

"That maybe so, most vampires take it for granted and think it is of a gift, some do, but I don't, if I was immortal, I would see you die, my life-mate that I adore so much and would give my life for you, whilst I would live on forever knowing my one and only has died of old age, I wouldn't want that."

"That is a good point; I didn't see it that way. Come to think of it, I too agree, that it is good that you are mortal like me, we can experience life like it was meant to be."

Michaela's mother eyed us both as we conversed, she then spoke up.

"Jake," she said grabbing my attention, "There are some rules you need to follow though, strict rules, to correct myself."

"I'm listening," I say.

She gave me a hard look, "You must NOT tell anyone about us, no one must know that we exist, it would destroy our reputation and ruin us, we are safe as we blend in with you humans and have our ordinary lives, do not let anyone know about us, I'm sorry to say if we do find out that you told someone about us, there will be severe consequences."

I nodded, "Understood, Alison."

"Mother, that's gonna put even more pressure on Jake, that will be harder than it looks." Spoke up Michaela.

"How so?" she says, as she takes a sip of blood from her wine glass.

"Surely you should know by now, that Jake is currently in possession of a firearm, indicating some form of law enforcement."

Then Michaela's father Dan stepped in, "Ah, yes, I was really curious as to why you carried a firearm, Jake, very confusing indeed."

They were waiting for my answer; I gave a minute of silence. "Well? Share it with us." interjected Jessica, Michaela's sister.

I sighed; I lazily slid off my badge off my belt and held it up for everyone to see it. "I'm a Federal Agent, I work for the CIA."

Shocked looks came upon their faces. "So your office job was just a cover up?" asked Alison.

I nodded. "Yes, yes it was."

Then Michaela's uncle Martin banged a fist on the table, making the glasses shudder. "Goddamn it, this complicates things." He snares baring his fangs.

"I say we kill him and suck his blood, he's a special agent, works for the government, he will let everyone know we exist, providing he doesn't keep his mouth shut."

"That will be enough, Uncle Martin! Quite enough, you touch my mate and I will rip your head off." glowered Michaela at him, her eyes glowing even more blue, the tips of her fangs showing.

He put his hands up in a defensive manner, backing down from a fight. "Right, sorry, my niece, yes of course."

"Settle down you two, what we don't need right now is a vampire conflict on our hands!" Snapped Michaela's aunt Deli.

"He threatened my mate!" shouted Michaela.

"Well, to put it mildly..." I began, all eyes turning to me, "...you did just threaten a Federal Agent, which in turn is a federal offense, I can arrest you and take you in."

Her uncle went red in embarrassment. Alison gave a wave of her hand, "You're not going to do that Jake, I wouldn't allow it, only if I had too." Her eyes narrowed at Uncle Martin.

He kept quiet.

Alison traced her finger around the rim of her wine glass. "I think this is good, this is what we vampires need." Remarked Alison.

"What are you talking about, Alison?" asked Dan.

"Jake is a Federal Agent for the CIA, he can get us information we need." She muttered.

I leaned forward fast in my chair, "What information?" I asked confused.

Dan waved me off, "Jake being a government agent is an atrocity, it will blow our cover, it's ruined everything, his story of being a office jockey would have been more consistent."

I decided to make my commence to show them that I really cared for their family and their race including my 'life-mate' Michaela. I sighed. "I can get the information you want." I say.

Everyone perked up after hearing that. "I'll help you, I care about you as you're my vampire in-laws, and considered family to me, and I love Michaela to death, I will do what I can to help." I say gazing into her beautiful eyes.

They all smiled, "Thank you, Jake that means a lot to us." Alison says giving me a smile.

I sat up straight in my chair, and clasped my hands together on the table. "Right, Alison, what information do you need?" I asked.

"It's not just information I need, it's you." She calmly said.

"Me? What about me?" I ask, not sure what she meant.

"I want you to conduct your own investigation, the CIA are good at that aren't they? Including you?"

I was flustered. "Yes, the CIA is extremely good at what they do, and I personally am one of the best agents who work for them, my boss can vouch for me. What am I investigating?"

She stood up out of her chair and walked to the tinted window and stared out into the neighborhood.

"I want you to find more like us, more vampires, use your CIA skills and resources to find them." She says looking out the window.

I nodded understanding. "I can do that when I get the certain Priority One-Alpha clearance to access files and our servers at the CIA Chicago Office."

"Perfect, Jake, I'm glad." She then walked over and returned to her chair.

"Question, how am I meant to find other... vampires like you?" I asked gesturing my hand in a 'wanting something' motion.

She looked at me and squinted, her fangs showing slightly. "Michaela, you can explain that to Jake." She said and crossed her arms.

I then turned my attention to Michaela; she paused and thought about what she had to explain.

"Jake you're not going to like what I tell you, but you may decline if you wish, it's your choice and it's up to you if you would like to proceed with it."

Being in the CIA I've heard and seen frightening things, nothing can beat that. "I'm ready for it." I say getting comfortable in my chair.

"You have to become a vampire like us." She says slowly.

'Fuck.' I mutter in my mind. I stood up from my chair and addressed everyone putting my hands up in defense. "No, nope, no, no and no, not going to do it, that's too extreme that's crossing the line..." I shook my index finger at them, "...I know where this is going, how do you propose on doing that to me, huh?"

Michaela and her mother eyed each other then returned their gazes back to me.

"Jake... I have to bite you, we vampires, or to put it prospectively our kind, have mustered a venom that we inject whilst sucking the blood of one being, it makes your mind go into bliss, like having sex sorry for the inappropriate metaphor, but that's what it will make you feel like, it won't harm or hurt you, it will take two days for your changes to occur for your turning into one of us."

"Nope, I'm done, I like being human, thank you very much." I stood up, slid my chair back and walked out of the dining room, my business shoes tapping lightly against the polished hardwood floor.

I made my way to the back porch to get some fresh air; I swung open the glass door closing it behind me.

I leaned on the rail of the balcony, my legs trembled, my hands shook, my mind a tornado of thoughts. "This can't be happening." I say quietly to the air. I don't know what or how to feel. This is happening so fast, finding out my wife is a vampire, her whole family is vampires! She kept it hidden for two years ever since I first met her.

I let out a rugged sigh. Now they want me to become one to find more of their kind and use my CIA skills and resources, not be a human anymore, leave it all behind, become immortal if by choice, would have to live on blood, stay away from the sunlight, and live in darkness, no more human luxuries, live in a world of secrecy, once I turn vampire there's no going back will have to attain by that prospect of life forever.

I slammed my fist on the balcony rail, "Why do I have to choose?!" I yell out into the night air.

A tear ran down my cheek. 'Jake, look at yourself, you're crying over a decision of choosing to stay human or a vampire, CIA agents don't act like this. Man up!'

Last thing I want is to look weak in front of Michaela's family, especially finding out they are vampires.

A few more tears ran down my cheek, I was and am tougher than I thought, I'm a CIA agent, I endured years of training at the academy, I work for the government, I knew a lot of government secrets, except for vampires. I track down people; I do recon and tactical operations. But the love of my life, my beautiful wife Michaela is a vampire.

I stared up into the summer night sky of Chicago, gazing up at all the stars. I heard the door open slowly, and in my peripheral vision I saw Michaela walk out in her nice red dress, matched with gold fashion styled flat-sandals. She closed the door, behind her and strolled over next to the right of me and placed her hands on the railing.

She waited if I were the first to speak; I kept staring out into the abyss.

She was the first to speak, after a brief silence. "Jake, are you okay?" she asked softly, her eyes glowing blue in the darkness, all that cast a light on us was the moon and the soft glow of warm light from inside the house.

"No Michaela, I am not okay, do you realize how much this hurts? Finding out that you're a vampire, not just that but also your family. Also considering that you're not a human, but 'also' you kept it hidden from me for two years." I let out another rugged sigh still staring out into the backyard.

"Jake," she says softly, "I completely understand on how much of a shock this is to you, and I'm sorry, I really am Jake, I don't care that you're human, I fell in love with 'you' two years ago, I love you so much, Jake, you know that for a fact. We're together because I knew there was something special about you."

I turned my head, seeing her glowing blue eyes watch me for an answer, as I lean on the railing, then I stand up straight and leave one hand on it. "Something special about me? What's something special about me? Nothing. I'm a CIA Agent married or 'mated' to a vampire, I see nothing special with me, you're something special though... you're a vampire."

"Jake," she sighs closing her eyes, "You're more special than you think, you're special to me, I love you so goddamn much Jake, can't you even see or realize that? I maybe a vampire, but that doesn't change who I am, yes I live on blood, I'm pale white, I can't stand the sunlight, I have superhuman strength and I have fangs, but that does not change how I love you. Please, Jake, I know you're angry and upset with me, but please forgive me."

I grip the railing tight, "Michaela, you're mother has just clarified that she wants me to become a vampire, do you think I would feel special right at this moment? I don't feel special, I feel upset, betrayed and utterly hopeless on the choice I have to make." I say with a heavy heart.

Michaela moved in closer to me and softly put a hand on atop of mine, as it gripped the balcony railing. I have to admit, her touch did calm me down some, but it didn't help the way I felt. "Jake, my mother is not doing it to scare you, or forcing you to do it, it is your choice, she is doing it as a favor to you."

I wrinkled my face into a confused expression. "A favor? A favor for what?" I ask.

"She doesn't want you to feel out of place, Jake, with you knowing now that we're vampires and that you're a human. We can change all that for you, to make you one of u, s, to make you fit in more, to make you more comfortable." I thought long and hard about what she just said.

She gave my hand a soft rub, as she watched me stare out into the darkness of their backyard.

What Michaela has just said did have some clarity to it, and it all made sense. I should accept the offer, this would be a thrilling new experience for me. But I had more demanding questions that I want the answers too. "What Alison said, about me using my CIA credentials to help you find more of your kind, I want you to be honest with me that your mother is not using me just for that." I ask her with a stern look.

She shook her head, "Jake, I swear to you that she is not using you for that, if she was, she wouldn't be asking you to alter your destiny by changing into a vampire to help you with your investigation." she replied rubbing my hand a little more.

Another statement with clarity. I hate to say this, but this is beginning to pique my interest. "When I do become a vampire, will I have to drink blood?" I ask her.

"Unfortunately, yes, there's no way getting around that, we will help by supplying you with fresh blood, once the changes take into their full effect." I contemplated all this. I softly let my hand glide away from her touch and release the rail as she stay put, I slowly walk to the other side of the porch.

"What advantages would I get by becoming a vampire? And what necessary precautions will I have to take in the human world." I ask her as I turn my head to give her my full attention.

"A lot of advantages, Jake, superhuman strength, speed, agility, enhanced eye sight and hearing, the ability to heal in seconds. I can give all that to you, all you have to do is accept and make your decision, but remember Jake..." she trailed off as she walked slowly up to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "...Once you make your decision to change into a vampire, it cannot be undone, you will be like that for the rest of your life, so you must choose wisely."

I thought long and hard about this, contemplating it all. Should I choose to forbid my human destiny and become a vampire? Should I throw my old human life away and choose the path of being a vampire, with an altered destiny? So many thoughts, two choices, so many feelings of guilt, displeasure, but also wanting to help Michaela's family, I love her, she is my mate, my life-mate and I will do anything to help her and make her happy.

I turn around and face her. I take her hands in mine and stare deeply into her blue glowing eyes, "I've made my decision, I will become a vampire..." I finally say, as her reaction is a muster of shock and adoration. I smile. "...So...when do we start."


	4. Vampire Family- Chapter 2

An hour later we were in Michaela's parents' lounge room, with her family congregated there sitting in different seats scattered around the living room. I, meanwhile, sat with Michaela on one of her mother's plush leather sofas that sat next to a baby grand piano. As her mother, Alison, paced the living room, contemplating the decision I had made earlier.

"I feel like this is a bad idea," she finally says in a long brief moment of silence, as all our gazes turn to her.

"How so?" interjected Michaela's aunt.

"Well, Jake is a Federal Agent, he works for the CIA, if they find out that 'we' turned him into a vampire, they will come after us as they will probably no doubt want to track and hunt down who was responsible, this is very dangerous for us,." She replies, coming to a stop in front of the old-fashioned fire place they had.

"Not only that," began Michaela's sister, as our gazes turned to her, as she sat on a recliner, "They will find out about us, our cover will be blown."

"I hadn't thought of that," speaks up Michael's father, all gazes turn to him, "It's a big risk. I'm thrilled to the fact that Jake has obliged to it and willing to do it, but it is very risky concerning us and the possibility of the CIA coming after us."

I step in, "It's a risk I'm willing to take, let me take the heat, if they do try and come after you or do anything to you, I'll stall them." I say veering my eyes at everyone in the room.

I feel Michaela take my hand in hers and give it a soft rub, "Jake," She says grabbing my attention; I turn my head to her, "Are you sure about this? What would happen if the CIA found out that you were a vampire and did things behind their back?" she asks.

I give a shrug of my shoulders, "Well to put it mildly, there a few possible scenarios that would happen to me, in the likelihood of that happening." I reply.

"Such as?" says Michaela's brother leaning against the door frame.

"I can get thrown in jail for misconduct and treason, but there is a worse scenario than that." I say.

Michaela raises an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

I give a pause, "Execution, they will shoot me on the spot. The CIA is trained to shoot to kill." I reply as I hear gasps among Michaela's family.

I feel Michaela's grip on my hand get tighter, as in a 'I am not letting you do this and getting yourself killed' motive, but it got to the point her strength was making my hand go numb.  
"Michaela you're kind of squeezing my hand too tight." I say to her. "Oh, sorry," she says releasing my hand.

I give my hand a stretch, letting the blood flow back to it, making sure I have no broken bones to speak of.

"We vampires at times don't realize our own strength." She says apologetically.  
"I've noticed." I reply giving my hand a rub.

Michaela's mother stood in front of the fire-place, looking at a framed picture of a vampire sitting in a wingback chair, I'm assuming it is a descending relative.

She turns around and addresses me. "Jake, I'm sorry to say, I'm not gonna allow this to happen or you to do this, it was my mistake on my behalf of even thinking such idea, it would risk your job, your life and our own lives of vampires, it would reveal us." She says calmly her fangs showing lightly.

I had noticed that since they are in the privacy of their home, they let their fangs show and have them out as if it was normal even in the presence of me, a human, but they trust me as I'm Michaela's mate, as said in their terms.

I take in what Alison just had said, but I'm not gonna buy it. "No, I will do it, whether you like it or not, I don't care if I will never be a human again, I will go through with it, I promised you that I will help and I intend to keep that promise."

Alison shook her head, "No Jake, I mean it, I'm not letting you do it, I will not allow it to happen, that's final, what I say, goes."

"On whose authority?" I ask smugly.

"Mine." She says, getting slightly irritated. I bang a fist on the coffee table, "Says you! You wanted my help, you want me to turn into a vampire like you to help you, now you decline and not give in with it! I say it's up to me! You're the one who wanted me to change the course of my life to help you!" I say raising my voice.

I see as her fangs extend a bit more to a longer length, as her eyes glowed brighter.

Uncle Martin turns his head to me, "Jake," says Uncle Martin, "I suggest you don't piss off Alison, she has made her decision."

I give him a wide-eyed look.

"Excuse me, or what? What is she gonna do?" I say gesturing my hand at Alison. "Huh," I say standing up, reaching for my badge, holding it up in plain sight, shoving it around for everyone to see. "This is an 'I outrank you all' badge, it means I can make the decisions here whether you like it or not, I'm the government agent here, you're not! So as I said once and am saying it again, we are going to do this, I am ordering you to." I say slowly putting my badge away.

Alison glares at me, her eyes glowing bluer than usual, and her fangs showing cleanly. "NO JAKE!" she shouts with a piercing tone making everyone flinch, including myself.

"And Jake, you don't outrank me, I outrank you here." She says in a bitter tone.

"Oh really? Am I supposed to believe that?" I say sarcastically.

"Michaela, tell him." Says Alison bitterly.

Michaela turns to me, as I sit back down beside her. "Jake, I haven't told you yet, but my mother… she is the queen of our species."

"Queen?" I say in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me."

"No, I am not kidding, I'm very serious, she is the queen, the leader of us, what she says goes, she makes the decisions for us as a whole species."

"I learn something new every minute when I'm with you, don't I?" I say. "It would seem so, Jake." She replies.

Alison looks at me with a stern look. "Yes, Jake, you are learning new things about us that you never knew, I am the queen of our species, as my decision is final….there's no need for you anymore Jake…I'm sorry…you know too much." She says slowly, drawing a polished silver pistol, taking aim at me.

Michaela stood up in a fraction of a second, hissed at her mother and bared her fangs as she aimed a gun at her mate. "Mother, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she raises her voice with a piercing tone. She walked out in front of her mother, standing in the clear shot she had on me.

"Michaela, my darling, move out of the way, please." She says calmly.

"No! You're aiming a gun at Jake, my mate, how dare you! What is wrong with you?" Michaela says, baring her fangs menacingly.

That's when my CIA instincts kicked in. I drew out my pistol in such fast reflexes even everyone in the room got caught off guard by it. I cocked the slide and took aim at Michaela's mother, with Michaela standing between us, trying to dampen the situation.

"Drop… the… gun… now, Alison." I say seriously, aiming down the iron-sights.

"Why don't you drop your gun, Jake, it'll make it even." She replies.

"Why don't you both drop your guns before someone gets hurt?" Mentions Michaela eyeing me and Alison, with her eyes glowing blue and fangs clearly visible, she is ready to take action if needn't to be.

"No Michaela," I say aiming my gun at Alison, "She pulled a gun on a federal agent, I take that shit seriously."

"Listen to me Jake," Michaela gives me a stern look, "Can you not be a CIA Agent for one minute? You're making the situation worse."

"Am I Michaela? What confuses me is the fact that a vampire carries a gun, now you have to admit that is fairly odd, seeing that vampires such as yourselves have far superior strength and abilities than us humans, a gun would be useless to you in many ways you can imagine; you probably don't even know how to use it." I said as I held my pistol in the weaver-technique, the proper way we were trained to hold a firearm.

Alison flicked away some hair from her face, as she held the pistol aimed clearly at me. "Jake, I've had this gun for a very long time; I just never had the use for it, but I do now. Never knew when it would come in handy."

I sighed, as I lowered my pistol. I de-cocked the slide, disarming the gun, as I flicked the safety on. I holstered it. "There, I'm unarmed now, I put my gun away, now let's resolve this and put the gun away, okay Alison?"

My heart was pumping and so was my adrenaline, sweat started to bead off my forehead.

Michaela looked at her mother with plea. "Please mother, lower your gun and put it away, I'm begging you, please don't harm my mate."

Her mother sighed. "Fine." She lowered her pistol. Michaela withdrew her vampire-hostility as she calmed down.

I slowly walked over to Alison and held my hand out. She was confused by the notion. "May I have the gun, please, Alison, for my safety and yours." She nodded slowly. She handed me the pistol barrel first.

"Thanks, you're doing the right thing." I say as I thumbed the button releasing the magazine, I stuffed it in my suit jacket. I then jacked the slide back and forth, ejecting the bullet as it landed on the carpet of the living room.

I lifted up my suit jacket as I slid the pistol in the back of my waist band and belt. Alison stood there in utter bewilderment, unsure on how to react of what she has just done. Michaela slowly pulls her mother into a comforting hug.

I sigh. "Alison, I didn't mean for us to become in a confrontation. You're my mate's mother; I should not have done that. In your terms you're my mate-in-law, but our 'human' terms you're my mother in law. I'm sorry; I apologize for what has happened."  
Michaela broke the hug with her mother, as Alison slowly walked up to me. I held my head low, as I was saddened for the outcome. She placed a soft hand on my shoulder, as I looked up at her.

"Jake, I'm the one who should be sorry, that was wrong for me to do, I should not have pulled a gun on you, it was very wrong and it wasn't necessary. I overreacted, there is a reason why I did act like the way I did."

I give a look of confusion. "What reason would that be?" I ask.

"The reason is that if we do follow through with this idea of mine, I will suffer the poignant of the situation, making me have awash of guilt and regret, knowing that I have altered your destiny by turning you into a vampire, it's the thought of you not being able to become human again that made me realize this, that's why I pulled a gun on you and why I was so hesitant on doing it." 

I nodded in an understanding motion. "I understand, Alison, I completely do, but ultimately the terms of my transformation is up to you. As you're the queen, it is your decision."

She sighs, as she takes her hand off my shoulder. "Do you really want this, Jake?" she asks with a muster of sadness in her voice.

I nodded, "Yes I do want this, I do want to become a vampire like you and your family. I want to help you and Michaela in any way I can, this is the best solution. I don't care if I'm incapable of being a human again, once I'm fully transformed I will forget the human life I had and focus on the new destiny that awaits me. You, Michaela and your family can help me progress through it, teach me the means of being a vampire."

"That's quite poetic, Jake." She replies, as she starts to ponder. She walks to the fireplace as she contemplates in front of it, she turns to Michaela who was seated on the sofa, "Michaela my darling, can you come here for a minute?" she asks.

She stands up from the sofa and strolls over to Alison. I can overhear them whispering about certain things, but I couldn't make out what was said.

They both turned around and addressed me. "Jake I have spoken to Michaela, as she is your mate, she recommends that we turn you into a vampire, as I, the queen of the Sirenth, have come to a decision, I have agreed that we will proceed with my idea and have you transformed into a vampire." She says giving me a smile.

I give a bow. "Thank you, Alison." She gives me a nod. "Jake, please sit down with Michaela, we will discuss what is about to transpire."

I walk over and sit down next to Michaela on the leather sofa; she places a hand on my lap. "I do have questions about the process though, as they are along the lines of importance of being a vampire?" I ask as I give Alison my full attention.

Alison sits down on a recliner and crosses her legs as she cups her fingers into a tent under her chin. "What questions do you have for me?"

"Are their certain things I have to be cautious of when I'm a vampire? Such as the sun, humans, other things to be aware of?"

"The stories you have read or heard that explain that the sun damages and kills us vampires is a myth, yes it does do some harm but not as much as you think, it cannot kill us, in fact it does quite the opposite." Alison explains.

"What do you mean 'the opposite', how so?" I ask.

"Well, Jake," began Jessica, all eyes turn to her, "When we walk out and about in the sun, our skin glows as such, yes it may sound stupid at first but it's the truth, it glows a bit, the sun gives our skin a shimmer in a way, due to the extreme glare of the sun, we wear sunglasses, as our eyes are sensitive to bright light, you will have to wear them, the sun will not affect you Jake, so there's no need to worry about that, that's why the skin of our species is pale white, it absorbs the sun's rays and light." She states.

I nod. "Well, that's a relief, glad to know. I always had thought that in the stories of vampires and legends that the sun killed you, but now I learn it doesn't, that it's a benefit in a way." 

"Yes," says Alison, as we turn our attention to her. "It has been beneficial for us over many centuries."

I glance at Alison, as Michaela gives my lap a rub with her hand. I glance at her; she gives me a loving smile, her fangs showing slightly.

I then look back to Alison. "What about humans?" I ask.

"We don't bother them, they don't bother us. We blend in, we keep our kind secret, that's why we live the normal lives as humans do, so we blend in, that's why Michaela is a registered nurse, I'm an accountant and Michaela's father Dan is a manager of a corporate business. So when you do become a vampire Jake, keep a low profile, do NOT let the CIA know what you are, or things will become chaotic and our cover is blown, including yours." She replies.

"I understand completely. There's one other counterpoint that has me… worried about becoming a vampire?" I ask mildly.

"Blood?" replies Michaela; she could tell instantly that it had me worried.

I cringed, but I nod in reply.

She took my hand in hers, as she looked at me with an adoring look. "Jake I know what you're thinking; it's nothing to be worried about. We do live and feed on blood, but it's not what you think or have read about in fantasy stories or the legends you have heard about vampires. We do not go around killing humans or animals for fun, just for the lust of hunger for blood, no, we are not like that, yes many centuries ago it was like that, but now times have changed, we get blood a much more reasonable way as my mother mentioned earlier on, through blood banks as such. There is one strict rule that we always abide by, Jake, it is an extremely strict rule that we Sirenth always follow and that is we will never drink from a human only if it's absolutely necessary, I mean like life and death situation." She replies.

A thought comes to my mind as I put my index finger up in a 'I just thought of something' motion. "What about when you turn someone into a vampire? That requires biting someone, right?"

"Not in the way that you humans think by reading stories and think about of vampire legends, that's all a myth, when we want to turn someone into our own kind, yes we do bite them, but not aggressively, we do it in a much more conventional manner, we ask them first." She replies.

"Wait, are you saying there have been people already you have asked and they wanted to become vampires and you bit them to transform them?" I ask stunned.

Michaela nods. "Yes Jake, there has been already, many humans to be honest, who know us personally, have asked us to transform them into vampires, we agreed to it."

I was in disbelief. "Wow, I never knew. So how does the process work? Like I know you bite them, but what happens?" I ask.

Michaela gives a light cough and clears her throat, she looks over at her mother, she gives her a nod of approval. "Well, we lay you down; give your neck a clean with a sanitizer, then I will extend my fangs, slowly bite into your neck until my fangs pierce your flesh, we Sirenth generate a venom that will make you turn into one of us, that's the 'only' way to trigger the transformation, nothing else will ever trigger it, we are the only ones who carry this kind of venom, nothing on this planet has the ability to do it like us." I nod. "So, you inject venom into me, then what happens?"

"Once I inject my venom into you, your body will go into an intense sense of pleasure, so don't be alarmed, but there's a catch." She says as she gives me a look of displeasure.

I raise an eyebrow. "What's the catch?" I ask.

"The process of injecting venom into someone takes a lot out of us, so to compensate for that we have to get some blood back." She replies.

"So you suck some of my blood to replenish your energy?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes think of it that way."

"Well, that's normal, nothing wrong with that. If that's how it works, it works. I'm okay with that."

Alison looks at me then at Michaela. "Michaela," she says grabbing her attention, she turns to look at her mother. "Is he ready?" she asks.

She nods. "Yes, mother, I think he is definitely ready."

"Great, that's what we want to hear." Speaks up Michaela's uncle, as he eyes us both.

She put her hand against my cheek and caressed it, "Jake to let you know, we will not let anything happen to you, we all will be there beside you to make sure that everything goes smoothly."

"I trust you and your family with my life, Michaela." I say.

Alison stood up from her recliner chair, "I will go get the room ready." She says and strolls off going up stairs.

We watch her as she leaves. "How long will the changes take?" I ask Michaela.

"Two days maximum, you will start to feel the early stages of the transformation a couple hours after the bite. You will need to feed on blood once you feel the changes, we will give you a big dosage of it once you wake up." She replies.

"Thank you Michaela," I say as I smile at her. "You maybe a vampire, but I love you so goddamn much. Now I will become one just like you, thanks to you."

She gives me a heartwarming smile and leans into me for a comforting hug. She breaks the hug as I look over at all her family members, they all give me a smile, knowing that I will become a vampire like them; they are here to support me. This is it; this is where my destiny will change forever, no more being a human, say goodbye to my old human life, I never thought this would ever happen to me. Having an altered destiny, having my life turned around forever, not having the ability to go back to my old life I had as being a human.

Alison makes her way back down stairs, she walks into the living room, glances at all of us as our gazes look at her.

"The room is ready, Jake if you're ready to begin, now's the time." She says as she gives me a gleaming look. Oh I knew that look; it's the look of happiness and content that I'm becoming a vampire like them.

I slowly got up from the sofa and stood up. Michaela did the same. I made my way to the stairs, as Michaela's family watched me carefully, I took a step onto the first rung of the stairs, suddenly it felt like my eyes played this all in slow motion, as I walk up each step of the stair case, Michaela followed behind me as some of her family members, this is it, the night I will never be a human again, my destiny will be altered forever, I smile forms on my mouth as it turns into smirk, this is the day Agent Lawson becomes a vampire.


	5. Vampire Family- Chapter 3

Vampire Family

Chapter 3: The Transformation

As I walk up the stairs behind Alison, followed by Michaela and a few of her family members, Alison gestures to a door on the right. I look at her; she gives me a nod of approval. I grab hold of the door handle and open the door slowly. The light was already on inside the room, but what revealed to me was a room of elegant proportions. The bed which I would be laying down on during the process was a four-post king sized bed, with an antique oak finish, I swear it's much bigger than the bed I currently own at my house.

Beside the bed was a comfortable looking chair, that Michaela would sit on beside me to perform the procedure, surprisingly there was medical equipment, a heart-rate monitor on the left of the bed, a water drip sat next to it, and a defib located at the foot of the bed. I think these are all just precautionary devices in case something goes wrong, which I'm guaranteed it won't go wrong, because, well think about it, they are vampires', they know their stuff. The room had that old-fashioned eighteen hundreds theme to it; big drape curtains covered the windows, which were thick and patterned. A digital clock was mounted on the far wall displaying the time; it was currently 8:45pm. As I looked over the bed, I rush of nausea and nervousness overwhelmed me, earlier talking about it, I didn't feel so bad, but now that it's 'actually' happening, the shock has finally kicked in.

I gulped nervously. This isn't a bad idea, is it? I'm going through with it, they have all assured me everything will go smoothly and the changes will take two days for full affect.

Michaela watched me as I took in my surroundings of the exotic bedroom that they had. The room looked nice though, I noticed there were picture frames mounted on the far wall, I slowly walked as my shoes tapped against the polished wood floor to observe them. I noticed that the picture frames were pictures of Michaela and her family. As I scanned my eyes downwards, to the chests of drawers that were located adjacent to the wall, there were picture frames that sat atop of it. One caught my eye as I picked it up in my right hand and held it in front of me; the photo is of Michaela, when she was young. The photo was of her in a school uniform that looked like the uniform of a private school. "I didn't go to a human school." Declares Michaela as she strolls up beside me.

I turn my head to look at her. "You're beautiful in this photo." I say as a give a smile. She smiles in return showing off her fangs. In the photo she is smiling, her fangs showing lightly. "Thank you, Jake; I was fifteen when that was taken. Just a young vampire back then, starting out, learning the grasps of being a vampire and taking the time to study our culture, our lifestyle.

It was tough, but I got through it."

I nodded, "So as you said, you didn't go to a human school, what kind of school was it?" I ask.

"A private school for vampires." She replies. "That would be different to the school I went to, what was it like?" I ask.

"It was awe-inspiring to say the least, it was me with my own kind, no humans, as I told you how the sun doesn't really affect us, it does to some of us, depending what family line you originated from, so most of the classes were done at night." She replies.

"It sounds splendid, in fact it piques my interest, I would love to check it out sometime." I say.

"Once you're in the final stages of your transformation I can take you there, it's in the country side of Chicago." She replies.

I nod. "I would love to visit there sometime."

I place the picture of Michaela back down on the dresser. "I'm ready when you are, Jake." Michaela says placing a hand on my shoulder.

I give a ragged sigh. "I'm ready." She looks to her mother and nods. As I walk to the bed; Michaela takes hold of my suit jacket as I allow her to take it off me. I unclip my holster and place it on the bedside table, as well as my badge. I sit on the edge of the bed, as I untie my shoe laces, kicking my shoes off as I lay down on the nice comfortable antique bed.

Michaela's aunt, Uncle Martin, two brothers and sisters and father stood around my bed, at different allocated spots around the room.

Alison hands Michaela a sanitizing wipe, she cleans the right side of my neck. She looks at me with a look of adoration. "I will explain in the best detail as possible of what will happen. Your body will go into a bit of anaphylactic shock due to the venom making its way through your blood stream. Then an intense feeling of pleasure will wash over you, but another side effect is that once it brings you to unconsciousness, you will dream, do not be alarmed, these dreams have happened to all of the humans we have transformed, the dream is of our ancestors, our people, our lifestyle, our culture. So it's completely normal, the venom will put you to sleep for a fair amount of hours as your body takes it in, then your body will go into a calculated rest stage where I will feed on some of your blood to replenish my energy reserves." Michaela explains, as she lets her hair down, starts taking off her jewelry, kneels down and unties the straps to her sandals as she slides them off of each foot.

She sits down in the elegant chair beside me, and takes my hand in hers.

I do my best to take in all the information she has just given me, including the symptoms I will endure during the process.

"Thank you for the heads up, Michaela." I say as I look up at her sitting beside me, then look at Alison, she has a look of admiration and commitment as she gives me a respectful nod.

"One last thing I want to say, Michaela, before you sink your fangs into my neck and turn me into a vampire." I say as I sit up a bit as I lean on my elbows.

She gleams at me with her beautiful glowing blue eyes. "Yes, Jake?"

"I want you to know that, what I'm doing is helping you and your family, not only that, but I love you so much, I don't care that you're a vampire, I'm glad you told me, I know it must have been hard the last two years of holding it back and not finding the courage to tell me, but I'm glad you did and I'm so happy to be able to spend the coming years of being the same as you." I say as I put a hand to her cheek and caress it softly.

She puts her hand over mine as a lone tear slowly rolls down her cheek. "I love you so much too, Jake, I appreciate you doing this for me and my family, but I'm doing this for you." She says.

I look at her with a look of bewilderment. "You're doing this for me? I thought I was doing this for you?"

"I'm doing this for you Jake, so you don't feel left out, I want you to be a part of _my_ family, a part of me, I want you to be a _vampire_ like me." She replies.

"I want that too, Michaela." I state.

I let my hand drop from her cheek as I lay back down placing my head on the soft duck-down pillow.

"You ready, Jake?" she asks me giving me an apprehensive look.

"Yes, Michaela I'm ready." I say as I tilt my head to the left for her to have access to my neck. In my peripheral vision I watched as her mood changed drastically, she was all lovingly and full of affection a minute ago, now her mood was of hunger, thirst for blood as the sight of my neck has aroused her instincts. Her eyes glowed brighter. She extended her fangs to their full length, they were very sharp, her dramatic mood change did kind of freak me out a bit.

I close my eyes, as to be frank, didn't really want to see her bite down on my neck.

I felt her breath on my neck; it gave me chills down my spine.

I feel Michaela slowly bite down on my neck softly at first, then in I'd say a split second, she bites down a lot harder, driving her fangs into my flesh, I could feel her slowly inject the venom into me. My body tenses up as a wash of equal pain and pleasure flows within me as my eyes slam open, my pulse quickens, my breathing becomes faster and shallow.

You know those movies where the main character endures a dream sequence, as the camera has a above-shot of their face, then the camera starts zooming into their eyes then enters their pupil but goes into a dream like world? Well think of that, as that is essentially what's happening to me.

My mouth gasps open, as my vision starts turning into a white haze as if it was traveling along a white tunnel but going at an extreme speed.

As Michaela injects more venom into me, basically a lethal dose in a doctor's terms, my body shudders, then I feel my body go into temporary shock. I can feel the venom flow from her fangs into my blood stream as it makes its way around my body like a drug flowing through my bloodstream. As I stare at the ceiling, with impaired vision, my eye lids become heavy and they close, my body accumulating into deep rest.

I opened my eyes, I blinked a few times to allow my vision to return and adjust, as the bright white light began to fade away. I realized I was standing, (weird), in a long black hallway decorated with elegant old fashioned themed paintings, red carpet, over-hanging chandeliers, which had what appeared to be individual open-rooms, that was evenly spaced out on each side. As I started slowly walking down this dark mystical hallway, I noticed inside, located in these small rooms, was holographic representations of certain events. (Oh this is ridiculous) I thought.

I slowly inched my way into one of the small but reasonably sized rooms, as I walked in, in the middle was a eight feet tall, holographic image of a vampire, a man in his early thirties, dressed in akin to the eighteenth century era. He was talking with another vampire, a woman; she was in her early twenties but between them sat a human bound to a chair.

I looked at it in awe; it seemed to me this was a momentum of vampire history, as I walked slowly around this still image that displayed before me.

"Hello, Jake." A deep male voice said with a hint of a Russian accent, coming from the entrance of the small room.

I jolted around, in a defense mechanism, turning my attention to the said voice that came from the person who suddenly appeared in the room.

Standing there was a man, in a suit with a red tie. He looked to be in his late thirties, about my age. I noticed he had the same glowing blue eyes as Michaela and her family.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?" I ask as I give him a serious look.

He gives me a smirk as he walks toward the holographic picture and stares up at it. "First of all, this isn't hell, you're not there, and second of all, it's who _you_ are." He says pointing at me.

"Oh, I see, you have a sense of humor."

He smiles and waves a finger at me. "Indeed I do." He says walking towards me; he was an inch taller than me.

"You still haven't told me who you are, yet. And how is it that you know my name?" I ask defensively.

"I know your name because of what is currently happening to you." He replies.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Think about it, Jake, what were you doing just before you ended up here?" he asks slowly pacing the room.

"I was lying on a bed, Michaela my wife was by my side, she's…she's a vampire, I allowed her to bite my neck to transform me into a vampire." I reply remembering what was happening to me.

He gives a nod of his head. "There, you said it yourself. What else did she tell you?" he asks as he crosses his arms.

"She did mention that there will be slight side effects I will endure. And one of them will be a dream, not just any dream, but a dream that will feel realistic, about her ancestors and her kind." I reply.

He uncrosses his arms and holds them out in a 'there you go' motion. "This is the dream?" I ask pointing to the ground.

"Glad you caught on, Jake." He replies

"Right, okay, glad to finally know where I am, so who are you anyway?" I ask gesturing my hand at him.

He smiles, "Guess Michaela left out that little detail, did she? If so? Don't worry about it, let me explain who I am, my name is Ivan Elion, I'm the sovereign of the Sirenth, I was elected as their leader over two thousand years ago, I've always been the legend told by among many of our species and taught in vast Sirenth schools scattered around the globe." He replies opening his arms out in a leadership type motion.

"So… you're Dracula, leader of the vampires?" I ask.

He waves me off, "No, such nonsense, Dracula was a made up figure to cover-up my identity, not to show my true-nature, so to speak." He says having his fangs show lightly.

"Jake," he continues, "I've been alive for thousands of years, I've witnessed all the wars, from World War One to the Vietnam War to the war with Afghanistan. I've seen the pinnacle of the current human civilization, at first, we hated humanity, we wanted to kill them, drive them away from their utter inventible lifestyles, we did hunt humans and fed off their blood but that was eons ago, now we have a treaty with humanity, some know of our existence, some do not, we keep a low profile, we respect humans and they respect us, yes we are very powerful immortal beings of society, but we play a big role in it." He explains with knowledge and a hint of wisdom.

"How do you, Sirenth, vampires, whatever," I say as I gesture at him, "play a big role within our society, I always had thought you just fed off us, thirsty for blood and killed us for sport and out of pure hunger."

"I assume Michaela hadn't told you more of our powers?" He asks with a big frown.

"You're probably right, she didn't." I reply indigently.

He leans on a nearby wall with a hand, as he slowly shakes his head in what looked to be disappointment.

He gives a sigh. "We have more powers than you think, more than Michaela had mentioned. I assume Michaela had mentioned that we have the ability to self-heal in seconds?"

"I think so, I'm possibly sure she did mention that to me." I say.

"Well, if she didn't, now you know, but we also have the ability to heal other people and are able to bring people back to life."

"Ah, okay, that is much…unexpected, I hadn't known you could bring people back to life let alone heal people. Michaela told me you heal in seconds, but I had thought it was only done to yourselves no one else." I say.

"There's a lot for you to learn about us, if you want to become one of us." He replies.

"Right, I will keep that in mind, I'm happy to do that. Now that I, ah, have met," I give my hands out ",the leader of the vampires, is this the best time to ask questions that I don't have the answers to about your race? Seeming that you have the knowledge of your own species more than most?" I ask.

"Of course, go right ahead." He says giving his hand a wave towards me.

I close my eyes and thought about what I'm going to ask. "Is there a lot of Sirenth?" I ask, knowing that is a question I hadn't asked Michaela.

"More than enough, they populate the whole world, we blend in with you humans, some will only come out at night, some stay indoors in blackened out houses, some will work human jobs, where you're from: Chicago, the population of us is a steady seventy thousand and growing." He replies.

"More than I expected, you say that you blend in with us humans, where would I find most of you?"

"Think of the one place that has a lot of blood, the best place with the ability to heal people?" he replies.

I thought long and hard about what he just said. Then it finally clicked, blood equals wounds, wounds equal healing, what do you do when you're badly wounded? You go to the hospital.

"Hospitals?" I ask.

"Ding, you're correct, the majority of us Sirenth work in hospitals around the world, where we have access to blood, but also wounded people to heal, that's why most of us are trained doctors, surgeons or nurses." He replies.

"That explains it," I say holding a finger up, ", explains why Michaela is an ER nurse working at a hospital, it all makes sense now."

"Yes, Jake, you've figured it out. I, myself, was a medical doctor. Centuries ago that is."

"But why though?" I ask.

"Because, Jake, we like helping people. It's our gratitude, yes we're cold, we're immortal and we feed on blood, but we're still human more than you think in emotional terms."  
"Well, it's good to know that once I become one of you, that I won't be a heartless killer thirsty for blood."

"Well, to put it mildly, there _are_ bad vampires out there, but we haven't encountered them yet, thankfully, but we are prepared." He says slowly pacing the room, brushing his hand through the holographic picture.

"I didn't know there were bad vampires out there, glad to see you're prepared for it." I reply.

"We're more than just ready for it, it's inventible for it not to happen, they will attack soon but I don't know it. Jake, I want to make myself clear as possible," he says turning around and facing me, clasping his hands behind his back.

"When you do become one of us and your changes have taken their full affect, make sure Michaela teaches you everything, oh I mean _everything_ , our ways of life, our weaknesses, our strengths, our abilities, the do's and don'ts of being a vampire, I cannot be clear enough about that Jake, I am utmost serious about this."

I give him a light bow. "I understand."

He unclasps his hands, "Now Jake, you're still a human right now, you still act like one, talk like one, look like one in this vivid dream you are currently enduring. Being a human in a dream like this is has certain problematic terms, for you to fully understand this dream, we must change that."

"Well, I'm ready to be changed; I'm ready to not be a human anymore. How do you do that?" I ask.

He puts a hand to his forehead, "Well, for that, you must say goodbye to your human nature…" he says slowly.

"Say goodbye to me being a human, my changes haven't even taken affect yet. I'm in this dream with you teaching me vampire history."

He drops his hand and gives me a look of determination. "Oh, this is just the start, Jake." He says in a dry tone.

I look up at him in a surprised expression. "Huh?" I say.

He squints his eyes and gives an evil grin, throws out his arm, gives his a hand a flick as some sort of visible power extends out from his hand towards me.

A wash of pain envelopes me, as one final thought is conjured in my mind: this is just the beginning of the final moments of being human.


	6. Vampire Family- Chapter 4

Vampire Family

Chapter 4: Act Casual

I collapse onto my knees, as I feel my body drastically change in many ways possible, I watch my nice tan skin change to pale white. I feel my own strength become stronger and more powerful as I feel my body change.

Then a shot of pain hits my top jaw as I feel two fangs slowly grow and get bigger, then as the pain fades away, I reach up and feel them, they are razor sharp.

I slowly stand up as I'm dazed, I see Ivan standing there, looking casual.

I cough. "What did you do to me?" I ask.

"You wanted change, I gave it to you. You are now classed as a vampire, in this vivid dream of course." He replies. I try walking but collapse, as I feel weak, Ivan notices this as he walks up to me and holds out a gold cup in front of me.

"Here, drink this; you'll need it to replenish your energy." He says offering it to me, I slowly stand, as I reach out and take the cup from him.

"What is it?" I ask. "It's blood, drink it." He replies.

I recover my composure, as I put the rim of the cup to my lips and take a sip. In my normal human form I would have regurgitated due to the taste and would have spat it out, but in this form, well, it's like drinking soft drink, the taste is amazing, I love it, a bit sweet, a bit salty, and it has an acquired taste.

I could feel my body regain its energy, I feel myself become stronger than ever before in my lifetime. I flex my muscles, as I feel pumped, and much better.

I see Ivan look at me with a stern look, as he stands at attention. "Now," he says, as he gestures his right hand towards a hallway, "Show me what you can do." I narrow my eyes at him as a smirk finds its way on my face.

Michaela paced the room impatiently, her sandals softly tapping the hardwood floor. She flicks the air with a wave of her hand in an annoying manner. "Something is not right; this process should not take this long." She says giving Jake a warm look as he lays there in a coma like state.

"Michaela my darling," speaks up her mother, as she lounges in a nearby recliner, casually sipping her blood from her champagne glass as all eyes turn to her, "the process is meant to take this long, needn't to worry, he will be fine, this is completely normal." She says.

Michaela turns to from looking at her mother then glances at Jake and slowly nods.

"It's just I'm... worried about him. This is all new to him and this is the first time we've changed someone into one of us who is offering their own support."

Michaela's sister walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder, "Kayla, do not dwell on it, what's done is done, it's what he wanted..." she says slowly as she gives a glance at Jake laying their motionless and then turns back to look at Michaela "...the more you dwell on it the worse you will feel, this is a good thing, for all of us vampires." She says patting Michaela's shoulder softly.

"Thanks, Jess, it means a lot." She says, giving a light smile her fangs showing.

"And plus, I like your sandals sis."

She looks down at the sandals Jake bought her a week ago. "Thank you, Jess, I love them, they are the perfect fit and match for me, glad to see Jake has a sense of taste."

"Bah, what a joke. A vampire wearing sandals, such a thing should not exist in our society, it is against our culture." Says Michaela's aunt as she skims through a magazine, flipping a page in an annoyed matter.

Michaela knew that her family always wore black boots as part of their culture as well as other clans, but Michaela chose to be different, she obviously knew she was the odd one out in the house as her whole family, even as formal wear, still wear boots no matter the circumstance.

"Aunt Rose, I know it's non traditional to wear these types of shoes, but I chose to, Jake bought them for me last week as it's my first time wearing shoes such as these and I have chosen that I appreciate the change and I will stick to it. Even during clan gatherings." She says giving Aunt Rose a glare.

Her aunt kept silent reading her magazine. "We'll see what the king thinks about that, the next clan gathering." She mutters. As Michaela rekindled her thoughts, the door bell sounds making everyone at attention within a second.

"Who would that be at this time of night? Are you expecting anyone, mother?" asks Jess.

Alison rises to a standing position, giving a slight hiss.

"Certainly not, it better not be the council or our rival clans, Pearl my darling," she says looking to her oldest daughter ", please inspect who that is, be cautious, killer instinct if required."

Pearl nods, "Yes, mother."

Pearl walks casually and calmly across the room opening the wooden door, walking on through closing it quietly with a soft click.

As she makes her way down stairs, she sees an African-American man in a nice black suit through the window of their front door standing calmly, awaiting for an answer.

She unlocks the dead-bolt and opens the heavy wooden door with windows that evolve into a symmetrical pattern.

The man looks around the front porch, as if to take in his surroundings. His attention peaks up as the door opens, "May I help you?" asks Pearl.

"Ah, who are you?" the man asks.

"Who are you?" she retorts.

Pearl feels her fangs twitch and is ready to attack when ready. "I'm Tom Matheson."

Pearl gives him an annoyed look. "I don't know any Tom Matheson. So, I'm sorry you must have the wrong address, please leave." She replies calmly.

"Well, is Michaela here?" he asks.

Pearl feels her fangs extend a fraction after the mention of her sister, she narrows her eyes. "What do you want with my sister?" she asks in a mincingly tone.

"Oh, you're Michaela's sister? I don't think we haven't met yet, I'm CIA Agent Tom Matheson, Jake's partner." He replies.

"Prove it." She says looking him up and down, thinking whether or not he would be nice for a late night snack.

As he sits his hands on his hips, he parts his suit jacket to the left, revealing a badge clipped to his belt, he then proceeds to part the right side of his suit jacket, revealing a gun sitting in a black holster clipped to his right side.

"Is that enough proof?" he smirks. "I just want to know if Jake is here, he told me that he was having dinner here, I really need to speak to him as its urgent, CIA business."

She nods, "Alright, yes he is here, please come in Agent Matheson." She says holding the door open further out for him to come in.

He smiles. "Thanks." As he walks on through, past Pearl, as she slowly closes the front door behind him.

"Please wait right here, I will go get him for you." She says and heads for the stairs. He nods and puts his hands on his hips as he waits patiently.

Pearl makes her way up the stairs, swallowing nervously as this was not expected to happen. She opens the bedroom door, paces in as she closes the door behind her.

She gives her family members a glance, as they all stare at her waiting for a response. "Well, who is it?" asks her mother.

"It's ah, Tom Matheson, anyone knows him?" she replies slowly leaving out the 'CIA Agent' part as that might make it a 'vampire family feud', then Michaela puts her vampire abilities in play, as she vanishes, then reappears in front of her sister in a split second. "Tom is here? Goddamn it." She mutters.

"Wait, you know him?" asks Pearl as she looks blankly at Michaela.

She slowly nods. "Wait, hold on there," counters their Uncle, "who is this Tom fellow? You say you know him, Michaela?"

She nods slowly, but hesitantly. Her mother and father instantly caught on and turn full vampire, as they vanish then appear right next to Michaela.

Michaela wishes she could be dead right now, well undead, then be dead again. "He's Jakes partner in the CIA."

All her family comes at attention, as they extend their fangs. Her brother rushes past her, "I'll kill him."

Michaela grabs him by the arm, with her super-human strength, flings him back. "Like hell you are, do you want the CIA to find out about us and hunt us down as we will be considered a threat to the world? You stand down now; don't make me hurt you, little brother." She says baring her fangs.

He brushes off her hand in an angrily manner. "Fine, whatever you say, sis, but…" he comes within inches of her face showing off his fangs, "… if I see him as a threat to our species, I will drain him of blood."

He casually walks away. Michaela turns to Pearl, "Well, Pearl, what does he want?"

"He wants to speak to Jake, as the matter is urgent, CIA business." She replies.

Michaela heads for the door. "I will go talk to him as he knows me personally."

Her mother halts her. "No! Michaela, he will get suspicious. If you go see him he will wonder what is going on, without Jake present and if he comes up it will be game over for us. And if he finds out about us, we will have to kill him. We don't want that to happen."

Michaela nods slowly. "What are we going to do, mother?"

Alison looks to Pearl. "Where is he?" she asks. "He is waiting in the entrance."

"I'm sure CIA Agents don't like to be kept waiting, we got to be quick about this, and we have to think of something, anyone has any ideas?" she asks.

"I have one mother." Says Michaela, as she turns to Alison.

"Speak of this idea you have, Michaela." Her uncle says, giving her a modest look.

"Well, seeing Jake is in a dream-like state, we could use that to our advantage. I will pretend to cry as I run down stairs to get Tom's help, as I hysterically tell him that something is wrong with Jake and that he isn't waking up, that surely will not reveal what the situation is."

"Our second youngest vampire comes up with the most brilliant ideas at times. You make our clan proud." Her mother says as she walks up and gives her a soft hug, "We'll do it. Remember shocked looks; do not make it look obvious that this was done on purpose." She says giving glances at her family members in the room. There were affirmative nods.

"Thank you, mother." Replies Michaela.

"You can start now, Michaela, when you're ready."

Michaela did her best at trying to cry, she did it to have real tears flow down her cheeks, she rushed to the door in an in-human speed, flinging it open, almost pulling the door off its hinges as she could easily do, ran out and down the stairs to see Tom pacing the entrance patiently.

"Tom! Please help!" she wails, as she makes her way fast down the stairs, being careful not to trip. Tom stops pacing in an instant, as she lurches at Tom as he halts her with his arms.

"Michaela, what the hell is wrong?" he says in an alarming manner.

She doesn't say anything. "Michaela, tell me-what-is-wrong? I need to know." He says in all seriousness.

"It's…its Jake, he won't wake up." She cries.

He looks at her with a look as if he saw a ghost, or a vampire, literally speaking of course. "Where is he?!" he says with a serious tone.

"In the up-stairs bedroom, please can you help? I don't want to lose him!" she cries, Tom pulls her close, "You will NOT lose him, Michaela, now show me where he is!"

He slides out his pistol in one swift motion, as he bolts up the stairs, not missing a beat, as Michaela follows in tow.

"The room on the left!" she shouts as Tom opens the door and bursts in, pointing the gun frantically around the room, aiming at Michaela's family members.

"Tom! They're my family, they're comforting him." She says as her family flinch as he aims his gun at them.

He aims his gun toward the bed, to see Jake laying there motionless, as Michaela's mother tends to Jake holding his hand beside the bed.

"Jake! Shit man!" he rushes to Jake, as he passes Michaela's mother to check his pulse, as Tom slides his pistol back in its holster.

"He has a pulse, what happened?" he says sternly as he frantically takes glances at Michaela's family.

They kept silent, "I need to know what happened!" he says his voice raising an octave.

Michaela's sister Pearl speaks up, "He collapsed; we were having a few drinks after dinner, chatting, socializing, he then collapsed in front of us, we were so worried, we rushed him up here and placed him on the bed, we've been keeping an eye on him since."

"How long has he been out?" he asks.

"Forty minutes tops."

Tom sighs, he pulls out his phone as he stands, "I gotta call this in." he says.

"Call it in to what?" asks Michaela giving her mother a nervous look.

"The CIA, I gotta let them know one of their agents is down. They'll send an ambulance and the local PD."

Michaela looks to her mother, with a shocked look, her expression says it all.

After I gave a smirk I walk towards the hallway, he stands at attention with his hands clasped together behind his back, I look back at him, and he gives a slow nod.

I then heaved back and crouched smashing my fist into the ground; my fist making a reasonable sized hole as an electrified wave of golden energy spread through the ground in a straight line as the ground broke and shuddered.

I stood up, shocked on how I managed to do that. I was in awe. Ivan unclasped his hands from behind his back, speechless as he walked and stood beside me.

"You impress me, Jake. You're more powerful than I had thought." He says in a calm demeanor.

"H...How did I do that?" I ask nervously.

"The vampire power is starting to manifest itself into you. By that little test, it has assured me on how powerful you will become, Jake."

"Ivan, how powerful will I become?" I ask, wanting to know when it will happen. He slowly walks and crouches down, touching the ground which is broken and smoldering, with at least a meter deep gash. By the looks of it, the floor is of polished marble.

"This is astounding Jake, your powers, the ground in this vivid dream is solid marble, yet you were able to crack and smolder it like nothing. This is perfect."

"You didn't answer my question." I say mildly annoyed.

He stands up and narrows his eyes at me. "Your powers will intensify and be useful in two weeks of this occurring dream as your changes take effect."

I nod understanding. "If my ambitions are correct, Jake, you will become the most powerful vampire in the world. You must keep this a secret."

"Excuse me, a secret?" I ask.

"Yes, you must not tell anyone how powerful you will become, not even Michaela."

"I can't even tell my own wife, who I swore an oath of marriage to with a ring, the woman I trust with my life?" I say in a shocked manner.

"Yes Jake, that is correct, and 'mate' not wife, get it right. You're not a human anymore, Jake, so to speak. You're one of us now." He replies casually. "Sorry, force of habit, I guess I will have to get used to your ways of life."

"Yes, indeed, that is why Michaela and her family will teach you from the very basics of being a vampire to the advanced stages of being a vampire, you must learn and listen very carefully, this is not to be squandered. I'm very serious about this Jake. If you fail, you will have dire consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" I ask. He slowly walks, "You will become distant from our kind, and no one will want anything to do with you, not even your mate Michaela, which in turn will make you become a rogue vampire, that's something we do not want to happen, as rogue vampires are unpredictable, very dangerous."

"Okay, that's good to know, what of my career?"

"Ah, yes, the very first vampire CIA Agent, this is going to be a very big momentum for all of us, I will tell you straight Jake, which after your changes has made their transition, you will be summoned to a meeting with the king and other clans will be present. Michaela and her family will teach you what to do in the presence of our king, on that note, you can tell the king that you're a CIA Agent, which is entirely up to you, I do not know what, will happen if you do, but, be prepared for it."

Before I'm able to speak, he puts a hand up. "We're running out of time, another CIA Agent is in the presence. So whatever you have to ask, make it quick."

"Wait, another CIA Agent, how? How do you know?" I ask.

"I detected it, don't ask. African-American male, mid thirties, he is in the same room as you."

I nod giving a wryly look. "It's Tom, my partner in the CIA. What the hell is he doing here?"

"Whatever it is, it must be important. Now, any questions, ask now."

My mind was a mass of thoughts and questions. "What will my powers be? Why must I keep them a secret?" I ask.

"Your powers will be significant, only time will tell what they will be, yet you have already demonstrated what they will manifest into and for your powers to be kept secret is because everyone will regard you as a threat, even the king if he found out and will not stop to have you dead, hide them, only use them if you have to." He replies.

I nod. "Will do, thank you, Ivan for this opportunity and have a lot of questions answered."

"Don't thank me, Jake, thank Michaela, things will be different from now onwards, Jake, so be prepared for it. For now, I must go, learn and listen, Jake that's my advice to you as a vampire, do not make any mistakes, our kind frown upon them. Farewell Jake and be well, we will meet again soon." He says turning to face me, he brings his hands up and clicks his fingers, and then everything goes black.

I stir as reality comes back to me; I slowly open my eyes as my vision is fuzzy and blurry. I give a groan as if I had been knocked out for a very long time.

I hear a voice say to my right say, "Wait! Tom! He is waking up; you don't need to call it in." Realizing it as Michaela's voice, as I can hear her close by.

I then hear Tom's voice, recognizing him to be on the phone. "False alarm, cancel that Code 10-12. Jake is awake, we don't need emergency services." As I hear him hang up his phone.

I sit up as I use my elbows as supports and lean up against the headboard. My vision becomes clear as I take in my surroundings, Michaela's family stood around the room, Michaela stood beside me with my hand in hers, giving me a look of adoration, as her family give me a look of nervousness.

I see Tom, standing there giving me a 'what the hell happened to you' look. "W…what happened?" I ask with a croaky voice.

"You collapsed, Jake." Replies Michaela's sister Pearl.

"I...I collapsed?" I ask confused. Then it all came back to me, the dream like state had a purpose: the first transition of me turning into a vampire and they are making up a cover story for me so Tom doesn't find out.

"So that's what happened, how long was I out?" I ask.

Michaela kneels down beside me. "You were out for a couple hours, Jake."

"Damn, I hadn't realized it." I say in awe. "Are you okay, Jake?" asks Tom. "We need you one hundred ten percent."

"I'm okay Tom, I feel much better, it feels as if… I had a really deep sleep."

"Well deep sleep or not, you still need to go to the hospital for a medical checkup, collapsing without knowing certainly isn't healthy which could explain something is not normal." He says.

"Tom, I'm really am okay, I feel fine."

Then all of a sudden Michaela, her family and Tom jump back in a frightened motion. "Whoa, did you see that?" mentions Tom, he then turns around to take glances at Michaela's family, "Seriously did any of you see that? Because I don't want to think I'm crazy."

Now for the first time I was getting nervous, frightened, scared looks from Michaela's family, Michaela kept her distance.

"You're not crazy, Tom, we saw it too." Replies Michaela.

"See what?" I ask confused, I had no idea what they were going on about.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you all scared all of a sudden?" Michaela looks at her family and Tom.

"Jake it was your eyes." She says calmly.

"What about them?" I ask. "They were glowing gold and I don't just mean your pupil, I mean your whole eyes were glowing gold, now they are back to blue now."

I give her a confused look. "Okay, that's different." I say. "Jake, what the hell is going on, man?" Tom asks nervously.

"I have no idea, Tom, I wish I had those answers right now, but I don't."

"Jake, last I remember your eyes were hazel, now they're bright blue, are you wearing contact lenses?" asks Tom.

I remember, Michaela's race have bright blue eyes and glow when angry or pissed off or in vampire mode, mine must have changed, but I got to keep that a secret.

I smirk and nod, "You got me, Tom, and yes I do have contact lenses, just for a change."

He laughs. "Fair enough, it makes you look different in way. Let's get you up, Michaela can you help me get him to stand, I think he won't be steady enough to walk."

Michaela stalls, for the first time ever, she seems more frightened of me, than I of her, and she's the one I should be scared of, as she is a powerful long living vampire with years of experience.

I sigh sadly. "Michaela, it's still me, I haven't changed at all, and it's the Jake you have always known." I say to calm her. She still stalls, giving her family nervous glances.

"Please, I love you so much, Michaela. Nothing has changed about me, if it will make you feel any better, we will all work together to find out what is wrong with me with a little problem solving and research."

She slowly walks over, puts one arm around my left as Tom takes my right and heaves me up to my feet, I wobble slightly, a bit unsteady but I manage to regain my balance.

"Thanks." I say. I then look at Tom, "Tom what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at HQ?" I say as I fix my tie and collar.

"Yes, I am Jake I'm supposed to be on duty, but I came to give you some alarming information I had found in my little 'investigation' which is why I need you to come back with me to CIA HQ. It's classified."

I nod. I slowly walk to the bed-side table, pick up my Glock in its holster and clip it to my belt on the right.

As I pick up my badge and clip it to my belt.

I then, pick up my suit jacket off the back of the chair that sat next to the bed, and slid it on.

I look at my watch. It's 10:30PM at night. I raise an eyebrow, _Fair enough._ I thought.

"Well, let's all head back down stairs, since this little fiasco is finished." I say, giving Michaela's family a smirk only they would know, as by letting my eyes glow a bit.

They nod, understanding as we all, one by one make our way down stairs into the entrance way of Michaela's parents' house.

Tom opens the big heavy wooden door as he looks around, "Nice house," he says to Michaela's mother and father.

"Thank you, Tom." Replies Alison.

I turn to face Michaela; she was giving me a different look before. She has never acted this way towards me, I didn't understand it; I really wanted to know how she felt.

I embrace her as she falls into my arms; I caress her as my arms rest on her hips. She leans in and gives me a deep kiss.

I stare into her beautiful bright blue eyes. She then leans up towards my ear, and whispers, "I know what you're feeling Jake, I can sense it, hear it and feel it, my attitude towards you has changed not because of what has happened, but because of your on-going changes that are about to occur."

She then leans back and looks into my eyes. It then finally catches on, her changed attitude isn't because of what happened to my eyes, it's because I'm changing into a vampire, so she will be treating me differently, than I was a human.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Jake, we gotta go." Says Tom, as he holds his right hand on the door handle.

Then I see, Michaela's brother try to go for me, but she grabs him with her super human strength halting him in an instant.

I and Tom react by having our right hands hover over our firearms. I put a finger up, "Don't. It will not look good. We do not want to arrest you, Aaron." I say in a deliberate tone.

Aaron relaxes and shakes off Michaela's grip.

"Michaela, I love you, I'm gonna have to head into CIA HQ, I will be home late." I say.

She nods, "That's okay Jake, and I will get a ride home from my sister. I love you too, Jake, be safe."

I give her a smirk and a smile, "Thank you, Alison and Dan for an amazing dinner, hope to have another one soon, and Michaela's family, nice meeting you, the ones I hadn't met yet."

I give Michaela's family a smile and an appreciative nod. I smile adoringly at Michaela, as I turn around and make my way out the door, walking past Tom. I then see, Tom, pull out his card, "If you need anything or have any answers to give me, on regarding Jake's 'little episode' please do not hesitate to call Me." he says handing it to Alison.

She nods. "Thank you, Agent Matheson."

Tom walks out, closing the door behind him as I am midway down the front stairs. He walks down with me at the same time as I walk down the last bit of stairs.

"What was all that about, Jake?" he asks as we make our way to the Crown Vic police cruiser.

"I don't know what truly is going on, Tom, I wish I knew." I reply hesitantly.

"Well, do not worry Jake, we're the CIA, we'll find out. And what was Michaela's mention about being 'safe'? I have never heard her say that before to you."

"She's just worried about me." I reply, as we head to the cruiser, I open the passenger door.

"I would be too; if this happened to someone I was close with."

I admire the Crown Vic, "Isn't this my cruiser from my house." I ask Tom giving him an annoyed look.

"Well I dropped my your house to see if you were home yet, you weren't so, I took 'our' cruiser, to go pick you up, it's not your cruiser, it's 'our' cruiser, the CIA assigned it to us."

"Fine, you win." I say with a grin.

I hop in as he gets in, starting the engine and us taking off to the CIA HQ. "I hope you are safe, Jake, with what is happening to you."

I nod. "I hope so too, we need answers." I reply. As we take off, the last thought in my mind _Safe is an understatement now, Tom._ _I'm now a vampire._


	7. Vampire Family- Chapter 5

Vampire Family

Chapter 5: Vampire Lessons

Fifteen minutes later, we pull into the driveway of the CIA Chicago Office, two armed guards stood at attention at the gate, mustering twelve gauge shotguns in their hands. Tom drove up beside the gate control pedestal, tapped his key card as the big heavy steel gate started rolling sideways.

We drove on through as the gap was wide enough for us to pass, the guard giving us a nod of his head. Tom parked the cruiser in a designated parking spot, as we got out in the underground car park. As I opened the cruisers door and stepped out, I wash of dizziness comes over me and I stumble leaning against the car.

"Jake, are you alright?" Tom asks me as he rounds the car. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little light headedness. But I will be alright." I reply.

He had a worried look on his face. "Are you sure?" he asks. I nod, "I'll be fine, I feel better now." As I lean off the car and start walking towards the elevator.

He doesn't want to let it go, but he stops. "Alright, if you're okay, you're okay."

To tell the truth, I lied, I still feel light headed and a bit sick, I have no idea why. But as we near the elevator, about to swipe my ID card, the elevator doors open, revealing a woman in a business suit, her badge and gun in plain sight, it was Agent Lindsey.

As she stepped off the elevator and strode pass us, giving I and Tom a smile and a nod, my eyes drift to her neck. For some reason, out of pure instinct I was drawn to her neck, wanting to sink my fangs into her neck and quench my thirst... for... blood. Oh shit, that's it! Goddamn it, my vampire powers are kicking in sooner than I had thought, I'm hungry for blood, I need it to replenish my energy levels.

I watch as Agent Lindsey heads to her car, my enhanced eye sight watching her neck, _C'mon Jake, snap out of it! You can't do that here, not in the CIA._ I thought.

I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, "Jake, are you sure you're alright?" Tom asks me again.

I feel a bit of frustration kick in as we walk onto the elevator, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get to our offices and show me what you have found out." I say as I press the button for the third floor a bit too hard, not remembering my super human strength beginning to accumulate throughout my entire body, as the button gets pushed in, literally, as sparks fly out and hiss.

Tom looks at me in awe. "Shit man, I had no idea you were THAT strong. Damn. Sure enough you were top of the class at the academy, but damn." He says baffled.

I look at my hand, as if to admire it seeing what I had done. "I didn't mean to do that, I pressed it lightly." I say.

"Don't worry about it Jake, the button was probably broken anyway, you know how many times they get used every day."

"Point taken." I say.

Tom scans his ID card for more authorization, as the elevator doors close to head to the third floor.

Tom gets onto his iPhone, dials a number and waits for an answer. "Yeah, this is Agent Matheson; we need maintenance for elevator four, one of the floor switches is broken." He then hangs up.

The elevator stops with a chime, as we hit the third floor, the doors part and the office is pretty busy at this time of night, but quiet.

I follow Tom as we head to his office, he opens the door, we walk in and I close it behind me.

He sits down in his office chair, fires up his computer and stars typing away at the keyboard with a few commands.

"So, what have you found out?" I ask taking off my suit jacket, and hanging it on the back of the chair.

"Well, I had tech analyse that email you got sent, I ran it through our database, traced the IP address and..." after his fingers danced on the keyboard "...bingo we have an address where the email was sent from."

I lean in closer to get a good look at the computer screen, "Perfect, it's what we need. I wonder this has any connection to on what's happening with me."

"What do you mean?" asks Tom. "Well do you think it's odd, that I get that 'vampire' email asking for my help, coincidently the same time all this stuff starts happening to me, think about it."

He ponders over it. "You do have a point there, this is all connecting together." I narrow my eyes at the address. "4134 S Karlov Avenue lets head there now. But we need some backup."

"We don't need back up, we're the CIA. We can do this by ourselves." He says.

"I'm not taking any chances; I know exactly who we should call for backup." Tom narrows his eyes and gives a grin, he knew exactly who I was talking about, our long-term best friend who works for the Chicago PD, his name is Sergeant Drew Donavan.

I take the hand set off of Tom's office phone and place it to my ear, punch in Donovan's desk number for the PD.

After three dial tones, someone answers, oh! won't he be happy to hear me. "Sergeant Donavan speaking, Chicago PD, how can I help you?"

"Donavan, good to hear you, again man." I say in a kind of way as if I were stoned. "Jake? This better be good if you're calling a direct line from the CIA to the Chicago PD."

"Oh, yeah it's good. Are you in?"

"Before I say yes, as I'm always inclined to do, what is this for? I want to know."

"Well, I and Tom ran a little investigation of our own, as a email made its way through all the advanced security that the CIA spends billions on to my inbox, we have traced the IP address to a house in a residential neighbourhood, we thought the email was a hoax, turns out it isn't, someone is asking for my help, we're gonna pay this sender a little visit, so wondering if you would like to tag along as backup?"

"I'm in." He says, without the need to convince him. "Perfect." I say.

"What's the address?"

"4134 S Karlov Avenue, meet you there." I say. "Copy that." His reply then I put the receiver down.

I see Tom watching me. "Well?" he says, holding out his hands.

"He's in, he'll meet us there."

Tom curls up his fist in a 'booyah' motion. I grab my suit jacket as I slid it on and we both walk out of his office and head to the underground car park.

Tom at the wheel of our cruiser as I sat shotgun in the passenger seat, we make our way to the address we found where the email got sent from.

As we pull down the street, we see a blue and white Crown Vic police cruiser with the words Chicago PD, scrawled on the sides of it parked out the front of the house.

It was Donavan's cruiser. We pull up behind his cruiser and step out, as he steps out of his at the same time wearing a light blue shirt and dark navy blue pants, with his Sergeant badge clipped to his shirt. Sergeant Donavan had an Asian-American appearance, as we walk up to him; he stands there with his hands on his hips.

"Jake and Tom, good to see you, in these pleasant circumstances." He says in a nonchalant type of expression.

"Good to see you to, Donavan."

"Ah, Jake, are you wearing contacts?" he asks confusingly.

I look at Tom then him. "Yes I am problem?"

He frowns confused and shakes his head. "Ah, no, just a bit weird, that's all." He puts his hand out and gestures to the path to the front door. I nod as I and Tom make our way to the front door, with Sergeant Donavan in tow.

We arrive at the front door; it was big, wooden and had many patterns on it. Sergeant Donavan, his usually rule quoting self speaks up, "You do realize the time of night it is? Let's just hope you don't give these poor people a heart attack with two CIA Agents rocking up at their front door step, and me a Chicago PD officer."

"Everything will go smoothly." I say.

I knock on the front door. As we wait patiently for an answer. After about a minute, the front light turns on and the door unlocks.

The door swings open to reveal a woman in her mid twenties, wearing a night gown and looking tired, but what caught me off guard that, Tom and Drew didn't know, was her eyes were bright blue.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asks tiredly.

"I'm Agent Lawson and this is my partner Agent Matheson of the CIA," I say as I and Tom show her our badges, "And this is Sergeant Donavan of the Chicago PD. May we come in and talk?" I ask her.

Her tiredness wore off as she heard our introductions, but the reason why she lacked the tiredness all of a sudden, she took notice of my eyes and she instantly knew who and what I was deep down, her look was a shock of awe and confusion and anger and surprise.

"Yes," she says slowly, "You may come in." she replies eyeing me carefully.

"Thanks." I say as, I, Tom and Sergeant Donavan walk in on through pass her with our hands on our hips.

She closes the front door and gestures to her lounge room, we walk in and we sit down on her plush sofas.

I look around and admired her house, her windows were heavily tinted and I knew why. It also had that old fashioned theme to it.

"Okay, ma'am we're going to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind. What is your name?" I ask her.

"My name is Tara, Tara Holland." She replies.

Sergeant Donavan takes out his note pad and starts taking down notes. "Do you live alone?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, I don't. My husband lives here with me." She replies, as soon as she said that we hear her husband call out to her.

"Honey, what is going on?" he says making his way down stairs. "Whose here?" he wonders into the lounge room to see us sitting in there.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"I'm Agent Lawson this is my partner Agent Matheson of the CIA and Chicago PD officer Sergeant Donavan."

"Has my wife done something wrong?" he asks as he sits next to her.

"No, not at all, we're just wanting to ask some questions." I say. "What did I do wrong? Why are you here?" she stammers out.

I take a glance at Tom. He nods. "We're here because an email was sent directly to my personal work inbox at the CIA, that's considerably difficult as the CIA has very advanced security systems in place to not allow outside email to enter our inboxes, yet one got through, we traced the email to this address. Do you have any idea why that would happen?"

They both shook their heads. "No, we have no idea how that would happen. What the email was in regards to?" asks her husband.

Before we answer that question, her husband notices my eyes, and I notice his, they were bright blue as well, the unusual blue that Michaela's family have, meaning they both were vampires, but he instantly knew that I was one too and shocked to learn I'm also a CIA Agent.

I see him give me a glare, which does not look too friendly. I feel my fangs tingle, if he wants a fight, he'll get one, not caring if Tom and Drew see me drain him of his blood and finding out what I really am, but I relinquished my vampire hostility as it's all new to me and don't want to cause any problems, plus if Tom and Drew find out what I am, they will freak out, think I'm some kind of monster and shoot me dead.

"The email was in regards to of someone asking for my help with a picture of a vampire as it was urgent, do you have any idea on whom or why it was sent?" I reply.

Tara and her husband look at each other. They both shake their heads. "No, we don't know. We didn't send it, we have no reason to." Replies Tara her eyes glowing brighter just a tad.

I let mine glow brighter as well, without Tom or Drew knowing or detecting it. She gives a slight nod of her head, indicating she knows I'm a vampire like her and doesn't want Tom or Sergeant Donavan to know about us.

I nod in return. "But we traced the email to this address?" mentions Tom. "I'm sorry, Agent Matheson, but it must be a mistake, we did not send that email, if we had of, we would know and it would of been for a valid reason." Mentions Tara's husband as he takes hold of her hand.

Tom nods. "Thank you for your time. Sorry to disturb you at this time of night." He says. That was the clue for us to leave. Sergeant Donavan folds his note pad and pockets it.

We all stand, as we head for the front door. Tara opens the front door for us, as I turn around I pull out my card, and hand it to Tara's husband. "Here's my card..." I raise an eyebrow.

"My name is Evan."

"Here's my card, Evan if you or Tara have any questions or more information or would like to talk to me, please do not hesitate to call me." I say as I hand it to him.

"Yes, Agent Lawson I will be sure to."

I nod. The three of us walk out of their house, Tara closing the door behind me as I was the last out. As the three of us walk down their footpath, Sergeant Donavan speaks up. "She's lying." He says.

"How are you so sure?" asks Tom as we reach the front nature strip as I put my hands on my hips as we stood beside Donavan's police cruiser.

"I could detect it in her voice, she sounded nervous." He replies. "They're up to something."

I nod. "Yes I think they are too, Donavan, are you able to do a back ground check on these two persons of interest. They had to of send that email to me asking for my help."

"Sure is this off the record. Why would they be asking for your help? They didn't even know you were CIA Agent?" he asks.

"Yes make it off the record; I have no idea why they would be asking for my help, whatever it is, I must find out." I say.

"Not a problem, it shouldn't be too difficult. Unless they decide to do something remarkably stupid." He says casually.

I and Tom just look at him blankly. He raises his eyebrows. "Just a hunch." He replies as he opens his cruiser's door.

"I will get right on to it with their back ground checks once I get back to the precinct. I'll call you." He says as he gets in and starts his cruiser, driving off.

I and Tom head back to our cruiser. "I guess we call it a night." Tom says, opening the driver's door and getting in.

I give a yawn. "For sure, drop me off at home, you can have the cruiser tonight." I say.

"You really need to get your own car, Jake." He says, as we drive away from the house.

"Eventually I will, Michaela has her Chevy Suburban." I reply.

Ten minutes later, as we drive onto the highway then exit into the neighbourhood I'm familiar with. Tom pulls up into my driveway, as I fling open the car door, stepping out. I shut the car door with a thud as I round the car to the driver's side window.

He flicks the window down as I rest my hands on the open window door trim, "Well, see you in the morning, Jake, if you have any problems, or something happens, call me a sap, or dial nine-one-one."

I nod, "I will be sure too." I say.

"I mean it Jake, this is some serious shit now, I have no idea what is going on, but I really would like to know what all this weird shit going on is."

"We're the CIA; we will get to the bottom of it. We will continue the investigation, but if not all succeeds, we will get more help at the highest level." I reply as I look up and looking around the neighbourhood.

"Highest level of whom?" he asks.

I narrow my eyes, "We will ask the help of the FBI."

"Now you're talking." He says giving a smirk.

Tom puts the cruiser in reverse as I give the door a tap with my hands and take them off the door.

He backs out of my driveway, gives me a wave, I wave back and he is off down the street.

I stroll up the pathway to my front door, as I step onto the wooden front porch. The lights were still on in the house as well as the front light was on.

I insert my key unlocking the front door, opening it out wide enough to slip on in through, closing it behind me.

"Michaela, I'm home." I announce out.

She walks in from the living room, she was changed out of her formal wear, into something more or less casual, still wearing those sandals I bought her though. _For a vampire, she must love them. It's all new to her._ I thought.

She walks up to me slowly, embracing me with her arms. "I missed you, Jake. How'd it go?" she asks.

"It went well, found out more information, plus Sergeant Donavan gave us a helping hand." I reply.

"Drew? I haven't seen him for ages, since the last time he came over for our Christmas party. Does he know about me about being a vampire?"

"Yeah, it was good seeing him again. No he doesn't suspect anything, even me, asked about my eyes, he just assumed I was wearing contacts and no one else suspects anything." I say as I slide off my suit jacket, hanging up on the coat hangers near the front door.

"Well, that is really good, we need to keep it that way if you want to continue your undercover work in the CIA as a vampire."

"Of course," I say as I lean in and give Michaela a kiss. She returns the kiss in a passionate manner. "How's my newly turned vampire?" she asks smiling, letting her fangs extend out, I decide to let mine extend out, yet I have a bit of trouble doing it.

"Lesson number one of being a vampire, you don't force your fangs out Jake, you let them as if it were purely natural, like breathing but you put the thought in your head then allow it to happen." She says slowly, but in an educational manner.

So I started over again, I let my fangs slide back up into my mouth. I closed my eyes and focused on my fangs, telling my mind, _Fangs release._ I thought. Then without bodily control, I feel my fangs slowly extend out to their full length, pure and sharp as a razor's edge, like they had of a mine of their own.

Michaela gives me an adoring smile. "That's better Jake, you did it very perfectly, we will continue training over the course of your changes so you can get the feel for it, I know this is all new to you, but it soon will come naturally to you as you will have to for the rest of your life."

I nod. I stare into her beautiful bright blue eyes as they glow a bit. "I'm glad I have an amazing vampire teaching me the basics." I smile.

She returns the smile, "I'm proud to be that vampire, have you felt any changes at all yet?" she asks.

"I haven't felt any changes, as of yet, so far." I reply.

"You will soon enough, Jake, give or take a week, you will." "Well, that's good to know. At least I will be prepared for it." I say as I let go of my embrace with Michaela, as I feel my fangs slowly slide back in.

But as I start walking towards our kitchen, a wash of dizziness comes over me, and I collapse against the wall, as I put my arm out to stable myself.

"Jake!" Michaela announces astounded as she rushes to my aid in one fraction of a second, she takes hold of my arm as the light headedness and dizziness increases.

"Are you okay!?" she asks very worriedly.

"I feel... I feel weak, light headedness, dizzy, my vision becoming blurry." I sputter out as I kneel down on one knee, as she cradled my arm in her tight grasp, keeping one hand on the wall to support myself.

"When did this start?" she asks. My slow mind takes what felt like a year to reply. "Jake! When did this start!? I need to know! How long has it been going for?!"

"It started earlier tonight, when... I was at the CIA precinct. Tom asked me what was wrong, but I shook it off and told him I was fine. And when I walked passed one of our agents, a young woman in her mid thirties, I eyed her neck like I was drawn to it somehow, craving blood... I felt hungry and thirsty... it was so random..."

Michaela pondered over this in her mind, but as a full grown experienced vampire, she instantly knew what the problem was. "I knew it!" she stated. "It's your changes, Jake, you need blood! That's why you're weak, you haven't had your proper dosage of blood!"

"W..What happens if...if I go without blood, or don't...don't have any?" I ask between weak gasps.

She doesn't show any emotion. "You will die, Jake."

I close my eyes, now the vague thought of on how dependant I will be on blood finally hits me head on.

I try to get up to walk on my own, but guessing the lack of having 'blood' has made me very weak and I succumb to my weakness and collapse again.

"Jake, stop trying to get up, it will only make you feel worse." Says Michaela, as she tries in vain to calm herself but seeing me in this state has really put a number on her.

"Do you... have any blood?" I ask her weakly.

She narrows her eyes, "Yes I do, Jake, now that I don't have to hide my 'true self' from you anymore. I'm not going to let you die, Jake." She replies.

She uses her super-human strength to carry me on her shoulders as she drapes my arm over her shoulders for me to support my weight on her, as she guides me into our lounge room.

She softly lays me down on our plush couch, I see that her eyes are glowing bluer than usual; she then proceeds to unclip my gun holster with my pistol securely in it, taking it off and placing it onto the coffee table as well as my badge.

As I lay there, thinking on how much of a fool I am to disregard the most basic rules of being a vampire, requiring my daily intake of blood, I watch Michaela vanish up stairs in a puff of air in an in-human speed. No matter how fast she is to fetch her own personal blood supply to give to me, I drift into unconsciousness as my vision becomes a wash of blackness.


	8. Vampire Family- Chapter 6

Vampire Family

Chapter 6: Vampiric Allies

I give a stir as my eyes slowly open, my mind a mass of thoughts, I felt really groggy. As my vision becomes clearer, I see that I'm in my own bedroom, its dark, and no lights on. I then pat myself down with my hands, to make sure I'm really here and not just some hallucination.

Yep, I'm really here. I turn my head to the right to my bed-side table, to see my Glock in its holster resting there beside my badge and phone.

I reach over to pick up my phone to look at the time. The time spoke for itself: 1:35AM.

I then turn my head to the left, to see my amazing vampire 'mate' Michaela sleeping peacefully beside me. Then my thoughts start their lingering prospers in my mind, trying to rein act what happened earlier.

 _What happened?_ I thought. _I remember, I was weak, almost to the point of dying, but for one reason then I passed out._

I got home from work, Michaela was there to greet me, I felt weak then collapsed, and Michaela tells me it is due to the lack of drinking... blood.

I gasp as I bolt upright in a sitting position, as I breathe heavily. In my enhanced vision, I see Michaela stir, as she leans over and switches on the bed-side lamp.

"Jake." She says quietly. "Are you awake yet? Please, Jake, wake up, I love you so much." I hear her quietly mutter.

As the lamp switches on illuminating the room, she sees me sitting up, clearly awake and confused.

"Jake!" she leans over and collapses into my arms as she embraces me. "Oh god, I thought I had lost you."

I hear her whimper a few times as I'm awe struck and shocked that the state my beautiful mate is in.

"Michaela, what happened?" I ask her, slowly rubbing her back to calm her down.

She broke the embrace and gazed into my eyes with her beautiful bright blue vampire eyes. "It's my fault, Jake, I'm a bad vampire, I shouldn't of let this happen." She whimpers.

I give her a confused look. "What's your fault? What do you mean?" I ask.

"Do you remember what happened, Jake?" she asks quietly.

"I vaguely remember, I got home from work, you greeted me, I felt... weak, like I had no energy left, then it got worse as I collapsed up against the wall. You used your vampire strength to 'carry' me to our couch, you laid me down for me to rest, and then with your vampire powers you vanished in a puff of air upstairs in a second to fetch your own supply of blood to give to me, then I passed out." I say as I slowly recall on what happened earlier.

She nods slowly, "Yes, Jake, that's what happened."

"But..." I look myself over, "...how did I get better? And how did I manage to get up here?" I ask her.

She then turns away from me and looks in a different direction and gives a nod of her head in the said direction, inclining me to look. As I follow her gaze, I see on our bedroom dresser, there sat three crystal jars of blood.

I point in utter disbelief, as I turn to look back at her. "That's your own personal blood supply."

She nods slowly, "Yes Jake, it is." I'm about to say something in reply but she puts a finger to my lips.

"Jake, before you say anything else, I want you to know that in our vampire society and our culture, that for a vampire to give another vampire their own blood supply they live on, is a huge commitment and does not happen often, in fact it only happens between the families of the vampires or they have to be in a extremely close bonded relationship or a life and death situation."

She removes her finger from my lips to allow me to speak. This is all new to me, this is astounding, all my life as a human it was just human this and human that, but as soon as I became a vampire, this lifestyle keeps intriguing me by the minute and plus learning something new every minute of the day.

I gaze deeply into her eyes, "You saved my life." She reaches up and cups my cheek in her hand and caresses it, "Of course I did, Jake, you're my mate and I love you so much I would never let you die. I turned you into a vampire; you're my responsibility now as I have to teach you our ways of life and how to succeed as a vampire."

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I ask her, now the time is right.

She nods. "Sure, Jake, you can ask anything you want. That's why I'm here for you as a mentor."

"What if... say a human were to willingly give their blood to a vampire? What happens?"

"Glad you asked, there are two outcomes to that situation. One of which is a extreme code of vampire society which is passed down by ancestors and written in our historical books that if someone approaches a vampire willingly to let them donate their blood, the vampire by code, cannot decline. So when that code stands, the human has two options by the vampires' request, use compulsion on the human to make him/her forget what happened after they donate their blood or the human is asked if they would like to become a vampire." She replies.

I give her a baffled look. "Damn, well that clears that up, I had no idea. What's compulsion?" I ask her.

She gives me a playful nudge. "That's another one of our gifted powers that we vampires have."

"What is it? And how do I use it?"

"Compulsion is a common power we have but we don't use it often as it can cause more harm than good in a way, it's where if one of us were to look into a human's eyes, we can tell them to do anything we wanted them to do." She replies.

"Wait, so you're saying we can with our eyes manipulate humans to do what we want them to do?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes, we can, at times it's been very helpful as to keep the secrecy of us vampires and not to let the humans know that we exist."

"That's understandable, well explains why I hadn't known you vampires existed, the years of growing up I had thought you were just mythical supernatural beings represented in novels, movies and television, turns out you're real." I reply.

"That's why Jake, you only found out about us because of me, if you hadn't met me that two years ago, you would never had known vampires were real. Plus I wanted the right time to tell you what I was."

"So when will I be able to start using compulsion?" I ask.

"Once your changes are final and finished." She replies. I nod. "Well, glad to know when that will be. Michaela I want to tell you something..." I say as I gaze into her eyes.

She gives me the 'I'm ready' look. I think about what I'm going to say. I close my eyes then open them as I take her hands in mine. "I just want to say, Michaela, is that thank you for giving me this opportunity of becoming a vampire, I would never think my life would turn out like this, I meet you two years ago in Washington DC at a Christmas party, we start talking, then we get married, after two years, you reveal to me that you are a vampire all this time without me knowing. But you made me what you are and I could not ask for a better mentor to help me on my journey of becoming a vampire and thank you for saving my life. I love you so much Michaela."

A lone tear glistens as it rolls down the right side of her face. She doesn't speak a word as she leans in and gives me a passionate kiss.

I return her kiss as I cup her cheek. I break the kiss and stare into her blue glowing eyes, she smiles letting her fangs slide out. I then let mine slide out, practicing the technique Michaela had taught me.

She smiles, "You did that perfectly, Jake. You will get better."

I push off the covers and step out of bed. She's wondering what I'm doing. "Well, to celebrate you changing me into a vampire and saving my life. I think a drink is in order." I say as I walk to our dresser as she eyes me.

I get two champagne glasses sit them on the dresser, I pull the top off the crystal jars and pour the blood into each glass as I put the top back in.

I grasp the two champagne glasses in each hand, as I walk over to the bed and hand one to Michaela, as she takes it from my hand. I then get back into our bed as I pull the bed sheets over me as I hold the champagne glass in my right hand. I raise my glass.

"To a toast to my beautiful vampire mate that I'm married to that I love and adore with my life, as she saved my life as the fool I am of not replenishing my daily diet of blood, but I couldn't have known as my changes had taken effect earlier than expected." I say looking into her eyes.

She raises her glass to mine. "To a toast to my amazing 'mate' who 'was' a human now a newly turned vampire, I'm so glad that you on your own terms decided to want to become the same species as me to help me and my family to find more of our kind, I decided to fulfil your promise by turning you into a vampire and... the very first vampire CIA Agent. Cheers."

I clang my glass against hers. "Cheers." I say as I tilt the glass and drink the blood in one gulp as Michaela does the same.

I retract my fangs back in as Michaela sees me do it as she does the same, as I sit my glass down on the bed-side table.

As she places her glass on the table, she leans over and gives me a quick kiss. "Goodnight, my lover." She says. As I return her kiss, "Goodnight, my sweet vampire."

She leans over and switches off the lamp with a click as we head off to sleep.

The next morning I and Michaela got back into the usual routine of going to work, she got ready in her work clothes, and damn she looked amazing for a nurse and a vampire. As I stand near the front door, throwing on my suit jacket and adjusting my tie, my pistol holstered to my right as my badge is clipped on the left; Michaela walks in adjusting her uniform and clipping her name and ID tag to her shirt.

She walks up to me and adjusts my suit jacket, as she looks into my eyes and adjusts my tie. "I guess I didn't do a good job?" I grin at her.

"You did it good, but not good enough." She playfully pokes me.

I smile as I look at my watch, "I'm gonna be late, I gotta go, see you when I get home." I lean in and give her a kiss.

"See you when you get home." She replies as I take hold of the front door handle and swing it open.

"Jake." She calls out, as I halt half way through the door.

I turn around, "Hmm." I say. "If you have any trouble with your ongoing changes into a vampire, or anything happens or you have any questions, please call me straight away."

I nod. "If anything happens or I'm worried about something I will call you straight away." I reply.

Then she takes on a look of seriousness. "I'm serious, Jake, this isn't a joke, you're a vampire now, we are the most dangerous predators on earth, we are extremely strong, intelligent, have super powers, we can heal, we can kill, this is something you shouldn't squander, you need to be aware, do not say anything about us, do not reveal us, if someone does find out about us you have to kill them. Please promise me, Jake. If you have any questions or something happens call me or my family, we will be there in an instant because of our vampire powers."

I nod hesitantly at Michaela as she gives me a very serious look. I swallow nervously, "Okay, love, I'm honest to god I will not mess up."

"You better not, Jake. Because if you do..." she rushed up to me in a second "... I will kill you." I give her a look of shock and terror; she couldn't be serious, my own lover saying those words to me, yet if she is serious, I can still put up a fight, I'm a vampire like her now so I can match her, and plus she doesn't know how powerful I really am as Ivan said, I'm the most powerful vampire in the world.

As she is inches from my face, her blue eyes glowing, I clear my throat. "Are you being serious or are you messing with me? Because I'm your lover, your mate, you would kill for me and yet you would say those words to me."

I see her fangs extend out a tad. "I'm serious, Jake." As she confirmed my suspicious, it's my turn, _Great,_ I thought. _I'm going to be late for work all because of vampire rules and policies._

I let go of the door handle, and let out a heavy sigh. "Why are you treating me like this all of a sudden? Why go 'vampire' on me, when you were happy moments ago in a loving ever caring mood, now you're snapping at me. What? Is it because I'm a vampire now? Is it because I'm not a human anymore?" As I rattle on, the house starts to shake, making Michaela look around at the house, visibly worried and scared, "Is it because of the new changes to me? Is it because you're my mentor and you have to teach me the ways of being a vampire?" I see a glass vase flying towards me as I eye it, Michaela momentarily shocked on my little 'speech' following my vision, she looks behind her and see's the vase, she ducks her head not to get hit as I hold out my hand and with I guess my powers I make the vase come to my hand as I catch it within a second.

She retracts her fangs and withdrawals her vampire hostility, as she becomes now sad, confused and shocked with an expression of speechlessness, she has a loss for words.

I look at the vase in my hand; I don't know how I did that. This must be what Ivan had said, my powers manifesting them into me at a faster rate than usual, making me more powerful.

I place the vase into Michaela's hands, as I walk out the front door, towards Tom with our cruiser parked there to pick me up.

She looks at the vase with a look of astound. As I get to the passenger door to the cruiser, Michaela runs out after she had placed the vase down, "Jake!" she yells out.

I turn around to see her standing there carrying something else in her hands, I see her cheeks wet with tears. She walks up to me mustering a coloured drink bottle. "You will need this, Jake, when you're at work, one thing you should never forget."

I give her a confused look, "its water." She says giving me a wink, which means it's not, I unscrew the lid and look in it, its blood; I screw the lid back on. "Good thinking." I say as I place the water bottle in the car.

When I lean out of the car, that's when Michaela's arms come around me in an embrace. I let my arms slide around her and caress her as I rub her back; she leans up and gives me a passionate kiss as I return her kiss.

"I'm sorry, Jake, I really am I didn't know what came over me. We will talk when you get home, I love you so much, don't ever forget that."

I can't stay mad at her, I love her so much. She is the one who is teaching me all this. I smile, "

"It's okay Michaela; I love you so much too. We will talk about this after work."

She smiles and gives a whimper.

I get into the cruiser, "Jake, everything alright?" asks Tom.

"Yeah, everything is okay." I reply.

Tom nods as we drive off to the CIA Chicago office; I give Michaela a wave as she waves back.

I walk into my office, as I take off my suit jacket and place it on the back of my chair. I place my 'water bottle' near my computer, but I pick it up again, unscrewing the lid and taking a swig of blood, then feeling my body get a wash of energy. I screw the lid back on and place the bottle on my desk as I sit down in my chair.

My office phone starts ringing with its familiar ring-tone; I pick up the receiver and place it to my ear.

"Hello." I say.

"Jake, there's someone asking for you on line one." Tom says.

"Put them through." I reply. "Sure thing." He hangs up, as I press the line one button my office phone.

"Agent Lawson, CIA, is speaking." I say.

"Is this Jake?" asks the female voice. "Yes, who may you be?" I ask.

"It's Tara, I live at the house you and your partner visited in regards to that email sent to you."

"Tara, yes of course, why are you calling me for? Is the matter urgent?"

"Yes, Jake, I'd say it is urgent, can you come over so we can talk, and it's a personal matter." She replies.

"Sure, I will leave now; I will see you in ten minutes." I reply. "Thanks see you soon." I hang up the receiver.

I stand up out of my chair, grab my suit jacket and slide it on, as I walk out of my office and head to Tom's office.

I knock on his door as it was open, he was typing up a report on his computer. "Jake, what can I do for you?" he asks as he looks up.

"I need the keys to the cruiser, there's an urgent matter I need to attend to."

He nods, leans over, fishes the keys out of his suit jacket pocket and throws them to me as I catch them.

"There you go, any reason you might think it's for?" he asks.

I give a shrug, "Not sure yet, I will find out."

"You need backup?"

I shake my head. "Not this time, it's a personal matter, but thanks for the offer, Tom; if I need anything I will call you."

He nods. "Good luck." He says, as I exit his office and make my way to the underground car park.

I pull up in front of Tara's and Evan's house in the unmarked police cruiser, I put it in park switching off the engine as I step out of the car.

I casually walk up the pathway to their front door, as I place my hand on my hips, my badge and pistol visible.

I arrive at their front door and press the door bell. I wait for an answer, as I look around the neighbourhood. The door opens to reveal Tara, "Good to see you Agent Lawson glad you could come, please come in." She says, stepping aside letting me on through.

"Thanks." I say as I walk on through.

She closes the front door and gestures to her kitchen, "If you could wait in the kitchen, I will go get Evan, won't be long." She says.

I nod, "No problem at all." I say as I enter their kitchen, with my hands on my hips as I patiently wait. She walks off up stairs.

I then with my new and improved enhanced hearing, hear steps coming fast for me. With my super human reflexes, Tara rushes at me in a fraction of a second, but I react faster, as I grab her, rush across the room in a second and shove her up against a wall.

"What do you think you're doing, Tara?" I ask her very seriously.

"You're a vampire! Like me and Evan! But you're a CIA Agent, that cannot be possible!" she retorts.

"I knew you and Evan were vampires the moment I laid my eyes on both of you, but why attack another vampire and a Federal Agent?" I growl.

I push her up against the wall harder, I see her eyes glow bluer, as her fangs extend to their full length, and I extend mine as I consider her a threat. "Don't try and out match me, Tara, I'm far stronger than you."

Then a fast blurred figure, rushes pass me, grabbing me and throwing me off Tara, I fly through the air as I do a back flip and land on my feet.

I see that it's Evan, his eyes glowing blue, clearly showing his fangs. It's a battle of dominance.

"Hands off my mate." He says menacingly with a hiss.

"You both just assaulted a Federal Agent; I can throw you both in jail for that." I hiss.

"He smells fresh, doesn't he, Tara?" Says Evan as he glances at Tara.

"He does, almost too fresh, his scent is of anything I've smelt before, it's ... new and different."

"He is a feisty new vampire, I wonder where he came from?" asks Tara.

"He is new to this, I can tell." Evan says, getting ready to lunge at me.

"That's it, I have had enough." I say, as I stop, hold my hand up in a grasping motion towards Evan and focus my power through my hand, without knowing I had the ability, I'm able to start choking him.

Tara stops her vampire hostility and looks at me absolutely shocked and she starts to panic. "Please don't hurt him!" she yells at me.

"I will kill him, if you both will not stand down; I'm not your enemy!" I shout.

"Okay! We will stand down, just please let him go!" she yells.

I drop my hand and release him; he drops to the floor gasping for air. He scurries to Tara, as she hugs him; they stand up give each other a hug and look at me nervously.

"How are you that powerful?" he asks.

I put my hands out, "I don't know, I have no idea how or why, to let you know I WAS a human." I reply.

"You used to be a human? I wondered why your scent was of something different, something unusual, so that's the reason why." Says Tara, looking at Evan then to me.

I nod. "Yes, that's the reason why, I was a human who got changed into a vampire, but it's all for a valid reason."

I gesture to their living room, "This is going to be a long story, so should we go sit and I will explain why, shall we?"

They both nod as we head into their lounge room, they both sat on their sofa while I sat on a recliner.

I clasped my hands together and sat them on my lap, "Do you both know Michaela?" I ask them.

They both look at each other, as if knowing what to say. "Well, yah, who doesn't know Michaela and her family. I mean everyone knows them."

I raise an eyebrow. "How does everyone know them? What do you mean?" I ask.

"What? Agent Lawson, you don't know, you just recently turned into a vampire and you don't know?" mentions Tara.

"What do you mean 'I don't know' what are you talking about?" I ask very confused.

Tara leans in, "Michaela and her family are the most feared and powerful vampires, Michaela and her family are one thousand years old, they are immortal, they rule this land, everyone obeys them and respects them. "

Shock sweeps over me as I'm left speechless. _She has been lying to me._ I thought. Everyone knows them, because they are powerful and...Oh shit, of course! Michaela's mum is the queen, then who is the king? It all makes sense now.

I put my head in my hands, as I ponder over what Tara had just said. "Agent Lawson, are you okay?

"You can call me, Jake, that's my first name." I reply. "Sorry, Jake, are you okay? You don't seem yourself, look I assure you Evan and I am thankful that you're the same species as us as we are Sirenth, but something makes you so different, we never expected to meet a vampire who is a CIA Agent, but also yes I admit to tell the truth, I'm the one who sent you that email."

I look up at her astounded. "You? You sent me that email asking for help? Why?"

She looks at Evan, "You're a vampire like us and you're also in the CIA, and we can use that to our advantage, plus I will explain everything to you, this must all be new to you."

I nod. "Glad you both instantly caught on that I wasn't born a vampire, I was a human, I turned into a vampire. I'm still learning your ways, it'll take some time."

"You were bitten by someone, weren't you? To make you change into a vampire." Says Tara.

"There's... a reason for that." I say slowly.

"What reason?" Tara asks. I look up at her and give her a bland look. "You know Michaela, don't you?" she asks quietly but seriously.

I nod. "Yes I do." I reply.

"What has she done?" asks Evan as he looks at Tara, then me for some clarification.

"She hasn't done anything wrong, it's me." I reply.

"What about you?" asks Tara.

I lean back in the chair and narrow my eyes at them both, "Michaela is my mate... and she turned me into a vampire."


	9. Vampire Family- Chapter 7

Vampire Family

Chapter 7: The Truth

The room was just silence, nothing was said, when I told Tara and Evan the truth about what happened to me, that Michaela had turned me into a vampire and we became mates.

Tara and Evan just stared at me, either in shock, awe, anger or completely utter bewilderment.

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, as finally Tara spoke up. "I don't know what to say, Jake, you're one of us now, yet you're mated to a powerful vampire, so you're a part of her family and clan, which means you will have to attend a clan meeting."

"That shouldn't be too difficult then?" I ask.

Tara narrowed her eyes at me, "You're so calm about this aren't you? You think being a vampire is so easy? You still have no idea on how to be a vampire, don't you?" she says in an annoyed manner.

I narrow my eyes at her; I let my fangs extend a bit. "Are we going to have a problem, Tara?"

"If you want there to be a problem, I'm all for it." She replies with a hiss, her eyes glowing and fangs out.

"With my power I can kill you a thousand different ways, do not underestimate me." I slowly say in a threatening tone.

Evan puts a hand on his mates' shoulder. "Tara, relax, he is still new to all of this, when did you turn into a vampire, Jake?" asks Evan.

"Only three days ago." I reply.

"See, Tara, he is completely new to all of this, he is still learning."

I retract my fangs and calm down as Tara see's me not as a threat anymore, she retracts her fangs and calms down also.

She sighs. "Okay, I'm sorry how I acted, I didn't mean what I said, you're still new to this and you have a lot to learn. But it's just... that I and Evan are two hundred years old, we have had all those years to become more powerful and to fully master our vampire abilities, yet you have only just become a vampire with tremendous amounts of power, which I think you got manifested from Michaela's blood line, as you can tell I am kind of jealous, that's why I reacted like the way I did."

I put two and two together. "Wait, you're jealous of me, Tara?"

She nods slowly.

I lean forward. I clear my throat, "Let me explain to you Tara and...Evan that is if you feel the same way Tara does?"

He nods slowly, "More or less." He replies. I sigh and began my little speech. "You both have had two hundred years to be vampires, way before I even existed or my parents for that matter; you have seen everything, every war, every historic event, the evolution of civilization, yet look at me; I've only been a vampire for three days, my vampire changes have come into full affect, I'm still all new to this, I'm still learning, what I'm saying there is no reason at all to be jealous of me, you both were vampires before me."

Tara gives a smile, as she looks at Evan. "Jake's right Tara, there is no reason for us to be jealous, we were turned into vampires two hundred years ago. We have a lot of enduring as vampires; we know the ins and outs, our weaknesses, our strengths, our abilities we have mastered."

"Indeed he is right, Evan, thank you Jake, for the mood boost." She replies giving a smile.

I return her smile. "You're very welcome." Then my smile fades, and then turns into a serious frown.

Tara and Evan notice this as their own smiles fade.

I lean back into the chair, "Now, Tara and Evan now that I'm on your good terms, let's talk about the truth, shall we?"

They both give me uncertain looks. "What truth?" Tara asks.

"You both know how powerful I am, with your vampire abilities you can sense it in me and you both figured out that I would have inherited such powers by Michaela's bloodline, so you both know what I could do to both of you as I don't like to play games."

They give me a nervous look. Tara sighs. "Right, okay. What is it you want to know?" she replies.

"Excellent." I say. "You can start by telling me about Michaela's family?"

Before she had the chance to start talking, a wash of drowsiness hits me, as my vision goes blurry.

"Jake, are you alright?" Tara asks with concern in her voice.

"No I'm not." I reply. Both of them being two hundred year old vampires, instantly knew what was wrong with me.

"He needs blood, he needs to feed." Says Evan as he gets up, turns into a blur then comes back in a second with a bag of blood.

He hands it to me which I reach up and take from his hand, he was right I am indeed very hungry, the feeling is something that no human would know, it's like being drunk and starving at the same time.

I let my fangs slide out as I take hold of the drip tube of the blood bag as I place it in my mouth and suck the blood through like a straw.

I drink it as if I was dying of thirst; Tara and Evan stare at me blankly. "Jake, when did you last feed?" Tara asks.

I glance at her as I slurp down the blood. I let the drip tube slide out of my mouth, "Last night." I reply.

Tara and Evan give me shocked looks. "No wonder you're in this state, Jake, you need blood, as a vampire you need to feed more often to keep up your strength, our bodies and anatomy are much, much different than that of a human. We require a lot of blood to replenish our energy and to make our powers functional and established. If you don't regularly feed on blood, Jake, you will die, but seeing as you have Michaela's blood in you, you are now immortal, you won't die, but you will go into an extreme coma."

"Yeah," I sigh, "I learnt that the hard way last night." I reply.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

I give Tara a serious look. "Michaela saved my life last night, I almost died from the lack of feeding on blood, but I only just found out I'm immortal, so I wouldn't of died anyway."

"Michaela saved your life? You're so lucky, Jake, that she is a one thousand year old vampire, she knows how to look after her own kind and family, that proves she really loves you and adores you. By any chance did she... use her own blood supply?" asks Tara.

I look at Tara with an indifferent look, but I nod. "Yes, yes she did." I reply.

"That's a serious sign of trust amongst our kind, when a vampire gives another vampire their own blood supply they feed on."

"So I'm told, by Michaela of course, she told me about that."

I could feel my body absorb the blood as a wash of energy comes over me and I feel stronger than ever.

"You look better now, Jake, that's what you needed." Tara says.

"I feel better." I reply. "Jake can you listen to me very carefully; I want to be very serious about this."

I give Tara an 'I'm ready to hear you out' look. "Jake, I know you're a newly turned vampire, but you need to be more serious about feeding and how much blood you need. Do not squander it. It's going to be hard to get used to, but I and Evan can help you through it as with Michaela she will defiantly help you through it."

I nod understanding. "I understand, Tara, I will make sure I feed a lot on blood, I promise you that, I will not squander it as I will take it more seriously. You have my word."

She nods and gives a smile.

"Now, before this little escapade of me not feeding enough, we were about to tell the truth." I say as I give Tara and Evan a look.

"It's better if I don't tell you..." begins Tara, I give her a look of 'I'm going to kill you' "...It's better if I show you."

I perk up, "How?" I ask. "I assume Michaela hasn't told you of another power we muster, we have the ability to enter into peoples' minds and show them memories, our memories from centuries ago."

"Do it." I say.

She gets up, walks over to me and stands in front of me as she places her hands on either side of my head as she cups my cheeks.

"Relax, Jake, this is going to feel different, something you have never experienced before. It won't hurt but it will be uncomfortable." She says.

"I'm ready."

She closes her eyes, as she focuses her power through her hands. I feel a buzz and then a tremendous amount of energy sweeps through my mind as pain comes next, then blackness.

 **June 14** **th** **1818, Chicago**

"Sister there you are." Trails a voice into the room, as Tara was getting ready for the party. She turns to see her brother, Nick, standing at the door.

"Yes, brother, I'm just getting ready, have the other guests arrived?" she asks him as he walks further into the room.

"Yes Tara, the other guests have arrived." He replies. "What about our very important guests?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, the Harington's have arrived." He replies.

"Excellent." Tara replies. As her brother is about to leave, she puts a hand on his shoulder, halting him. "You do know what they are, Nick?"

"I'm certainly assured on who and what they are, dear sister. They are immortal vampires, the most powerful in the world; we have invited them as honoured guests to our party."

"Just be careful, Nick, I don't trust them. They better not start any trouble or start feeding on the other guests." Tara says nervously.

Nick takes his sisters hands in his, "Sister, my dear, nothing will happen at this gathering. I will tell them not to do anything stupid, if they do, there will be severe punishment."

She nods. "That's good. This should be an eventful night."

"Indeed." Nick says as he makes his way out the door. Tara finished the final touches of her outfit, as she made her way out of the room then down stairs.

She saw Nick already greeting the Harington family. She strutted up to them, "Ah, just in time, sister, here is the Harington family." He gestures his hand at the family.

There stood, in really nice formal wear, three women, who presumed to be the daughters, an older woman, the mother, two men, the brothers and an older man, the father.

Tara throws out her arms, "Greetings to you all, welcome to our home." She says in a politely manner.

The older woman speaks first.

"I'm Alison Harington, nice to meet you miss..." she says in a very calm demeanour then pauses "...Henson, Tara Henson."

"Nice to meet you, miss Henson. This here is my family, we are grateful to you for inviting us to your party this evening."

Tara gives a bow to Alison. "Your grateful is my honour. Miss Harington."

Alison gives a casual nod as she walks on, "I'm going to treat myself to a glass of wine." She says as she walks off.

As other guests mingled and talked, a young pale looking woman, wearing a red dress of the Harington Family walked up to Tara.

"I'm Michaela, Michaela Harington, the oldest daughter of Alison." She introduces herself.

Tara gives a bow. "It's a pleasure, Michaela. Glad to have you here for these festivities."

Michaela nods. Tara gives Michaela a nervous look.

Michaela leans closer to Tara, as she talks in a hushed threatening manner. "You know what we are; you know what we're capable of doing, there is to be no funny business, which is if you would like all your guests in one piece, I am feeling particularly hungry."

Tara swallows nervously. "Yes, I understand, Michaela."

Michaela nods as she walks off to get something to drink. As Tara watches Michaela stroll off, her other siblings casually walk up to her.

"Tara, I presume?" asks the young man in a tuxedo.

She nods. "Yes, I'm Tara Henson."

"I'm Jayden Harington, a pleasure indeed. I'm Michaela's older brother, I assume you haven't met mine and Michaela's other siblings."

She nods nervously. "You are correct, Jayden."

Jayden gestures to the other young man dressed in a sharp tuxedo that stood next to him. "This is my younger brother Aaron," he then gestures to a young woman that stood on his left, wearing a light blue dress "This is my younger sister Jessica," he then gestures his hand to a young woman that stood on his right, wearing a black dress; "This is my older sister Kylie and you have met my youngest sister Michaela."

Tara takes glances at all of them. She gives them a bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you all and welcome to my home, please feel free to mingle, there's beverages and food."

"Yes, the pleasure is mine." Replies Aaron. "Good to be here."

"Charmed." Says Kylie, as her sister Michaela returns, passing her a glass of wine.

"Good to meet you, Tara, I see you have a particular taste in wine, I shall indulge and find out for myself." She says as she walks off.

Tara takes glances at the Harington siblings and is puzzled by their attitude. "Are all vampires like this?" she asks a tad annoyed.

"Are all humans like this?" retorts Kylie.

"I'm not meaning to offend you; it's just that your attitudes are...not what I expected, especially for people as powerful and strong as you, as well being immortal."

"Hmm, Tara does have a point," says Michaela as she swirls her wine glass, "But, you see Tara, we have been around for a very, very long time, being what we are, rather has dire effects on our long term personalities, my family have seen things that would give you nightmares, being a vampire... changes one." She says taking a sip of her wine.

Tara gives Michaela a concerning look. But from Michaela's enhanced senses, instantly caught onto what she was thinking. Michaela puts up her hand in front of Tara, "Do not pity us, Tara, we are who we are, we have had hundreds of years to realize what we are and what we are capable of, we can either do harm or good, more so of harm, with the amount of enemies we have gained over the years."

"But..." Tara tries to speak to continue her words of wisdom, but Michaela halts her. "I order you to impede on your next choice of words, I do not wish to have to compel you into not talking about the subject."

Tara gives a look of a horror. "You mean the mind compulsion thing you vampires can use?" she asks.

Michaela gives a slow nod. "Yes, you do not wish for me to wipe your memory clean and make you forget about everything, do you?"

Tara gives Michaela a bow. "I will honour your intentions, Michaela."

Michaela gives a smile. "Wonderful. Now, let's immense ourselves with the other guests and continue with this evening's festivities."

"Gladly." Replies Tara, as she is offered a glass of wine by Aaron, as Michaela strolls off to mingle with other guests. "Thank you, Aaron." She replies.

"You're welcome, a friend of my other siblings, is a friend of mine." He replies.

"Is it true, what Michaela said, about your kind?" she asks.

Aaron takes a swig of his wine. "It is, matter of fact, what she says is true, many consider us 'demons, blood thirsty monsters' so to speak once they find out what we really are, we honour our family and clan, my family has a saying: one and forever."

"What does that mean?" asks Tara.

"One: means my family are one we stick together and help each other of times of crisis we fight for each other and stand side by side, forever: means we will always be together as a family forever no matter the outcome or circumstance if someone were to fight us or start a war with us, they are guaranteed to lose and in most cases with us it ends with death."

Tara gives Aaron a look of nervousness and shock. A tap of a glass silences everyone and draws everyone's attention, as it was Kylie who tapped her glass.

"Attention everyone, I'm sure many of you don't know who I am, please let me introduce myself, I am Kylie Harington" she places a hand on her chest and gives a bow, "I am gratefully here with my family as honoured guests."

Whispers were amongst the guests, some were heard mentioning: "The Harington's, I thought they all were dead." And "Dear god, it's them, the most famous family of all time, The Harington's; I've heard they are extremely powerful." And. "What are they doing here?"

Kylie puts her hands up telling everyone to be silence. "People please, we're honoured guests, what rumours you have possibly heard about us is simply not true." Kylie raises her wine glass. "I would like to propose a toast, to Tara Henson and her lovely brother, for hosting this event and for being so grateful to us, my family are very honoured to announce that we consider you and your brother as family." She nods her head as she raises her glass higher, as all the guests raise their wine glasses.

Tara was speechless, she was shocked to be mentioned as family amongst the Harington's, but she also got a wash of nervousness about it, remembering they are a family of powerful immortal vampires and thinking what she has gotten herself into.

As she was thinking such thoughts, the main doors to their manor slammed open, in walking a herd of guards but one guy stood out from them all, as he lead them in, it was a man dressed in a uniform, looking tough and beastly.

"Tara!" he yells, in a piercing tone.

Tara drops her wine glass, as it impacts, shattering to a million pieces on the marble floor.

She instantly knew who he was, and he found her.

The room went silent, not a sound was heard, except the intense breathing of the guests.

"Father!" she says shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you back! You and your brother, you both belong with me!" he shouts.

"NO! Father, I and my brother escaped your retched hospitality; we have our own lives now! We are living happily, we have friends, and we have family! WE don't need you, you tormented us for years, and we will never forgive you!"

"You have no hope, Tara, and your brother, don't you understand? You will not succeed without me." He says.

Tara gives her father a threatening look. "No father, what you say is all lies, I and Nick will stand our ground, we are not going with you, and do you hear me?" she says angrily.

He looks up and glowers at her, she knows that look as she becomes scared.

"Wrong answer." He says, then draws out a very long sharp sword, grasping it in his right hand, he leans backwards and then throws it as hard as he could muster, making the sword fly through the air towards Tara as it's intended target, travelling at a very fast speed.

She cringes as she knows what's about to happen, but she hears a sound akin to someone giving a sigh, like a 'whoosh' in such incredible speed as she sees a blur, milliseconds she assumed, she looks up to see standing in front of her is Michaela as she caught the sword in her right hand in a fraction of a second.

Tara heard gasps as the guests looked stunned; they could possibly tell she was not human. Tara watches Michaela as she glances at her and smiles, grinning. Tara's father stands there not moving an inch, not knowing what to do or say.

Tara then watches Michaela change from into a ordinary looking human into something more, as blue veins start appearing around her eyes then her blue eyes start glowing piercing blue but then change to red, as two sharp fangs extend out to their full lengths from her top jaw.

She then turns her head slowly to Tara's father, to give him her full worthy attention. Her father takes notice of the changes on Michaela's face as it horrifies him; Michaela gives him a threatening look.

His look explains it all. He then shakily raises his right hand and points at her. "She's a monster! She is a demon! Kill her, kill her now!" he shouts.

Michaela overlooks the sword in her right hand, raises it up and throws it in a straight line, as the blade pointed horizontal to its intended target almost akin to a spear, the sword flying through the air at an in-human speed, faster than one can blink, impacts into the torso of Tara's father, going through him.

His face looks stunned, and then he falls to the ground, clasping his hands around the hilt of the sword that protruded from his chest.

One of the guards looks at his lifeless body on the ground, then draws out his sword raises it up, with the hilt in his right hand, throws it towards Michaela as hard and mighty as he could.

A 'whoosh' is heard as a blurred figure rushes in front of Michaela in a fraction of a second, catching the sword in the left hand of the figure, there standing in front of Michaela is Kylie, her sister.

Kylie grins evilly as she throws the sword to the ground with a 'clang', "You want to kill my family, you have to get through me first." She growls.

Kylie lets her true vampire show, as blue veins appear around both of her eyes; her eyes go from bright blue to dark red, as she extends her sharp fangs.

"I am particularly hungry, for a feed." She says.

Another blurred figure, 'whooshed' in a second, stopping behind one of the guards, the figure snaps the guards neck in a blurred motion as the guard drops dead.

There stands Aaron. "Now, sister, we all are particularly parched, we haven't had a decent feed for a while, we could use some... nourishment."

One of the guards raised his arm up, "Kill them all!" he shouts. The guards rushed at Kylie and Aaron, Kylie stood her ground to protect Tara.

"Tara!" shouts a voice, as she looks to her left, "Are you okay?"

Her brother Nick runs up to her and gives her a hug. "I'm okay; the Harington's will protect us."

"The current circumstances have made it abundantly clear that the vampires consider us as family." He replies.

Kylie uses her vampire skills to kill three guards, as they try to attack Tara. She uses her speed and agility to dodge their attacks, as she kills them one by one with ease.

The rest of her family 'whoosh' in and start helping with the other guards, to protect all the guests. Her family's actions on defending the guests are all seen by them as a blur, as her vampire family members use their super human strengths and speed to out match them.

Michaela lets one of the guards bodies drop to the ground lifeless as she glances at Tara; she gives a smile showing off her fangs as her eyes were a dark red and a nod.

She turns to her family members, "Escort the guests out, tell them that they are safe, you all know what has to happen now." Her siblings nod, as Michaela looks back at Tara.

Tara returns her smile, but suddenly vanishes as a sword protrudes from her chest sliding into her cutting her off guard.

She chokes as blood comes out of her mouth, Michaela then blurs in a second behind the guard who snuck up behind her unnoticed, Michaela using her speed, twists the guards neck in a awkwardly position, the guard dropping to the ground in an instant.

Michaela, returning to her 'normal' self, takes hold of Tara as she gently lowers her to the ground, cradling her in her arms. "NO!" a voice is heard as Nick, her brother rushes to them and kneels down.

"No, Tara, please no." He whimpers as tears start streaming down his face. He gently cups Tara's cheek in his right hand, as he tends to her wound, he tries to pull the sword out, but Michaela stops him.

"No, don't do that. It will make her bleed out faster, she will die." She says as she stops Nick's hand.

"Dear sister, how can this happen? I vowed my life to protect you, I failed you." He cries.

"N... Nick..." she says weakly. She puts her hand up on his cheek, "You haven't... failed... me. You did... protect... me..." she says weakly.

He then looks at Michaela. "Help her!" he shouts, "You're a vampire! You have the power to heal, you're immortal, please help her!"

Michaela softly closes her eyes and sighs. "Nick I know you and Tara have been here for my family for many years, but this... what I am is not for someone to live happily ever after, it's a curse, one with many regrets, it's something I do not wish upon someone's life."

"I don't care as long as she lives! I want her to have another chance at life even if she becomes someone like you! I am not letting her die!"

Michaela gives him a concerning look. "Please, I'm begging you." He pleads her. "Please."

Michaela sighs deeply, then raises her wrist to her mouth, extends her fangs as she turns into vampire mode and bites into her wrist drawing out her own blood, she then places her wrist onto Tara's mouth letting her taste her blood.

Aaron stayed back to watch over them, Michaela looks up at her brother and gives him a nod.

He nods back slowly, knowing what he has to do.

"Nick, what I'm about to do is unethical, but it has to be done." He says slowly.

"What?" he says looking up at Aaron.

Aaron appears behind Tara as he kneels down, grabs hold of the sword hilt, with one swift fast move not seen to the naked eye, and pulls it out of her.

Tara gives a sigh as she collapses into Nick's arms, as she slowly passes away; she slowly closes her eyes as she gives one final breath. "Why, why did you do that for!" he asks historically, then looks at Tara's limp body.

"Tara... Tara! No, no, no! Wake up! Please wake up! You're my beloved sister; we look out for each other! I need you!" he cries.

"It had to be done." Aaron casually says, "If you want her alive, that is." That last sentence made Nick lighten up a little. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"For our blood to work, to start the process, the person... has to be dead. Then our blood will resurrect the said person." Replies Aaron.

Nick looks down at Tara still motionless. "Why isn't anything happening?" he asks.

"Give it time." Replies Michaela.

"Nothing is happening!" he shouts.

"Nick! Relax, it will happen."

Nick inspects Tara's wound, it's still bleeding profusely, and it was an open gash from the sword. He holds her tight, not wanting to let her go.

He watches her wound, but then something happens that startles him, he watches as her wound starts healing itself. He is shocked.  
"Something's happening." He says.

The wound seals itself up as if there was nothing there. Then in an act of pure righteousness, she wakes up and gasps for air. Nick, startled at first, grabs hold of her, "Tara?" he says.

She breathing heavily, looks up at Nick, "Nick?" she says. She collapses into his arms, as he hugs her.

"I thought I had lost you." She says.

"I thought I had lost you, seriously." He replies. She breaks the hug with Nick, "What do you mean?" she asks.

She looks around and notices that Michaela and Aaron stood next to them. Nick glances at Michaela; she gives a light nod of her head, indicating to tell her the truth.

"Sister, I don't know how to say this, but... you were dead." He replies slowly.

She gives Nick a look that is of shock, anger and bewilderment. "I... no... I died?" she asks.

She looks over herself; she looked at her blood soaked dress and noticed her wound was healed. "I got stabbed by a sword, how is that possible?"

"Michaela gave you her blood." Nick says. "What, no. It can't be, I... I died!" she shouts obviously frustrated by this.

"Tara," Michaela snaps grabbing her attention; she looks up at Michaela worriedly. "Yes, you did die. But I gave you my blood; our blood revives you, which is the specialty of vampire blood."

She cringes, "Ah, my ears." She places her hands on her ears. "Why is everything so loud?"

"Your senses are getting enhanced, a vampire trait, your transitioning has already started." Replies Michaela.

"Huh, transitioning?"

Aaron steps in. "Tara, you're becoming one of us."

"No! I'm becoming a vampire? Why would you do that to me? It's my choice; I didn't want that to happen!"

Michaela extends her fangs in frustration. "Tara! I had no choice! You were going to die, did you even for one second think what ramifications it would have on Nick, and how it would affect his life! He needs you, we need you, you both need each other! Yes you're one of us now, you're a vampire, a Sirenth, you're part of our clan, you have us to teach you, you will have to accept what you are."

"Will I have to drink blood?" she asks, as Nick helps her up to her feet.

"Yes, you will have to rely on blood as your main source of food." Replies Michaela.

"Great, I need a new dress, this one is ruined." She says which causes everyone to smile.

Tara starts to walk, looking around the vicinity, seeing all the dead guard bodies. There were five 'whooshes' or 'sighs' as five blurs arrived in the room next to them, Jayden, Jessica, Kylie and their mother and father, Alison and Dan appeared.

Tara turns around to address the Harington family, "Thank you so much, for saving my life. It means so much to me, I owe you my debt."

They smiled, "I heard what happened, I came as fast as I can." Their father says, as he approaches Tara.

"I'm Daniel Harington, their father, I hope the transitioning works out well for you." He says.

Tara gives a bow, "Thank you, sir."

She walks up to Michaela, "Michaela, I want you to teach me how to be a vampire."

Michaela smiles, "Of course, I will teach my first sire."

I gasp as Tara removes her hands from my face, as I'm breathing heavily from the ordeal. She walks over to her couch and sits back down, next to her husband Evan.

"Holy crap," I gasp for air. "You... you're... Michaela's first sire."


End file.
